Incubus
by Ritalyn
Summary: Married life meant a new house, a new life, but who would expect it to be occupied?
1. Chapter 01: The End

**Welcome all, new story, I don't own anything related to FF7 and enjoy.**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 01: The End

* * *

What was happening? The sky had darkened, a storm was about to come, with it I felt the breeze entering through the window, it was cold. Yet the air shifted, it began to turn colder around me and I could feel an increase in the static. Soon after that I felt a cold breath at the back of my neck, the tiny hairs lifting up in response, my skin gaining the so called goose bumps. Two gloved hands reached my shoulder, I knew who it was. I shuddered, his touch addicting.

"It's time." He whispered next to my right ear, knowing the height difference, I knew he had to be slightly doubled over.

"Don't," I whispered back my hand going down over to my bulging belly of only twenty six weeks. "Don't leave."

He didn't answer, but I felt him leave, abandoning me here. He was gone, probably the last time I'll feel his voice; his smooth and silky voice, I guess I'll miss him. Suddenly I felt a kick, I doubled over, there was some pain and along with it I felt water run in between my legs. My water had broken.

Knowing what to do, I moved slowly towards the phone in the living room and dialed my sister's phone number. It rang three times and a little girl answered with a cute, _"Hello?"_ She sounded adorable, that was my baby, my beautiful niece with clear blue eyes and a blonde mass of short curly hair. Yet this time instead of a kick I felt my first contraction in weeks, it was painful. So painful that I had to double over the small sofa that stood next to the phone, and I grunted as the contraction took hold of me.

The small child of one year and a few months reacted once more with another, _"Hello?"_ This time it was louder and laced with worry, and soon I heard my sister in the background asking: _"Who is it baby?"_ The tiny girl answered with an, _"I don't know,"_ and after it I heard some ruffling and my sister asking me: _"Vana, are you alright?"_ I guess she must have read the caller id. _"Vana, honey? Is it the baby?"_ She asked me this time probably suspecting the strangeness of the call.

"Yes," I whispered to her as I felt another wave of pain coming, my eyes becoming teary.

_"What? It's still way too early!"_ She exclaimed with deep worry, _"you are still at twenty six."_

"I know, but please come, I need you." I said through gritted teeth as the pain when up once more, a few small tears streaming down my cheeks.

_"Okay, I'll get there, just give me five minutes."_ And without allowing me to answer she hanged up the call.

I felt alone once more, he was probably gone, for _real_ this time. My baby, no. For the love of Gaia, don't take my baby! I kept thinking that as I sat on the sofa, knees to my chest, my arms hugging them closely. It was finally in this position that I felt new tears come out, I was truly scared. Why would my baby have suffer this much? It was not fair, I couldn't handle it and I cried; now I truly felt as if I had lost everything that was left.

Soon enough I heard a knock on the door, some twisting of the knob and my sister entered opening the door that should have been locked. I was surprised and she also appeared to be shocked. "You left it open?" She asked.

"No," I answered as I began to lift myself from the couch with difficulty.

Moving swiftly from the door to my tiny living room, she came over to me and helped me up, once she had a hold of my arm she asked me, "was it _him_?"

"Must have," I said as I stared at the door thinking that he had known all along, he had prepared everything before leaving me to this dilemma.

"Where are the keys?" My sister asked as we got to the door, first thing I did was to inspect my left pocket and found the keys there. I smiled sadly, he had truly prepared me. "Alright go to the car and I'll lock up." She said as she did what she had said.

Listening to what she had ordered, I moved to the navy blue car and got up on the passenger's seat, strangely the contractions had stopped altogether. Waiting a few seconds my sister got on to the car and drove me over to the closest hospital, while at the same time she called our mom.

"Yeah, hi mom." She saluted as she drove quickly through the busy streets of Costa del Sol. "Oh she's alright, fine and dandy as always. Love that girl but-" she stopped as it seemed that our mother had interrupted her. "Yeah but-" she tried once more but stopped talking. "Hey, listen to me. I'm on my way to the hospital-" again. "Stop and listen, geeze you never let me finish. Look Vana seems to be delivering the baby, I'm taking her to the District Hospital, just get there and we'll talk. 'K, bye." She finished the conversation, not allowing our mother to speak.

"Weren't you a little harsh on her?" I asked as I touched my belly the baby wasn't moving as it had been doing earlier. Its stillness worried me.

"You know how mom is, plus that's the only way to get over to her." She answered as she moved in to the emergency room parking lot. "Come, I guess you can still walk." She said as she helped me towards the emergency room.

Once we got there she proceeded to sit me down and to speak to the head counter. I couldn't listen exactly to what she was speaking; but it seemed as if the women from behind the counter weren't going to allow her to have me evaluated by a doctor or someone from the medical staff. Those women probably not considering my situation an _emergency_. But from what I could see, there wasn't much I could do, little by little I noticed my sister increasing her tone of voice and begin to yell to what seemed to be a nurse.

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that she doesn't need to be here? Are you a moron?" She yelled as she shook her hands near her head. I saw the woman speak something along the lines of her reaction, but knowing my sister she didn't listen and continued yelling for the whole room to hear. "You're telling me that her-" she pointed at me making me sink down on my seat, "water broke and that she has to go home?" She kept speaking loudly making me sink down even lower on my chair, but what made me relax was the fact that the woman picked up a phone and arranged for a room in the fifth floor, the delivery ward.

I looked away from the woman and to my sister her light brown hair and hazel eyes being something we didn't share. She smiled at me and had her thumbs up, signifying her victory over the dilemma. I still didn't feel as if I've won anything.

Soon enough a man opened the biggest door in the room and called my name, "Vanessa Smith."

I got up from my chair with a little difficulty and moved towards the man, my sister coming to my side instantly. "Who's Vanessa Smith?" He asked as he stared at both of us.

"I am," I answered quietly, he nodded and told me to sit on the wheelchair; I did as he told and he began to guide me towards the fifth floor.

Noticing that my sister began to follow us the man stopped and said: "Sorry ma'am but I can't allow you in this area."

"Excuse me? No, no, no I'm coming in. She's my sister; she's having an early delivery at only six months and I'm coming in. Oh and the name is Liz Marie Smith." She said as she didn't allow the man to protest; her hasty attitude being something difficult to deal with.

But once more I decided to speak and said that it was alright, that I allowed my sister to accompany me. He quickly understood and began to walk while at the same time he explained that he would take me to the counter on the fifth floor to sign some papers that would allow her to accompany me during my whole stay. Both I and my sister agreed and we then walked in silence.

Once we got to the fifth floor we did as he oriented us to do and then I was taken to my room, one we didn't have to share with any other patients. I was placed upon the bed and was told to wait till the doctor and the head nurse came for my evaluation. Soon enough I was starting to relate to my _new _bed when the doctor had finally paid his visit, at first he smiled but once he had done the evaluation he no longer smiled. He turned serious and told the nurse to prepare the room for an emergency cesarean section; my sister remained there next to me as I felt the worry hit me, but also the anesthesia. This time they came prepared.

Waking up from the anesthesia I felt at a loss, at first everything was numb; I was still moving in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Last I remembered was being abandoned by him, and that my water broke. My water broke? My baby! I thought as I tried to get up only to feel strong and caring hands hold my shoulders and push me down. They were my sister's, she was still here after all, but where was my baby? I thought as I looked from side to side to see if there was a small bed next to me, there was nothing. Did I still have him? I thought but my hand moved to my belly to check if it was true, the bulge wasn't as big as before. Had I lost my baby?

I tried to speak but my sister already knew the question I was trying to make, "he's alive. Doctors are working on getting his lungs to work properly."

"It's a he?" I asked her with difficulty as I felt slightly dizzy, probably secondary effect from the anesthesia. My sister simply nodded at me, her eyes shining for a small split second. With that I continued, "Is he in danger?" I managed out with a raspy voice.

"Stable, for now."

"How did he look like?" I asked wondering if he looked like his father.

"I couldn't see him much; the doctors left with him too quickly, plus you nearly died due to complications from the anesthesia."

"Oh…" I voiced disillusioned that I couldn't even have a mental image of my son.

"But hey, let me turn on the news. The staff personnel have been speaking about a fight in Edge; it's been the real commotion in the hospital." She said but instead of waiting for my answer she turned on the small television on the wall opposite to us.

There was a news broadcast; a fight was going on, most of it in the ruins of Midgar. I didn't pay much attention due to my thoughts being on my new born. But from what I could see it was two men with huge swords, but suddenly there was a close up to one of them and I felt my body freeze. And I said it, I said his name, the shock still having me shaken up, the name of one of the men fighting, it was Sephiroth the father of my child.

* * *

**Edited 2/18/2013**


	2. Chapter 02: Wedding Day

**Hello and welcome, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, here is the second. Expect the story to have no order and include different details similar to recordings and letters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 02: Wedding Day

* * *

It had finally come, the day of my bliss. The day in which I would finally become one with him, with my beloved one, forever, till death do us apart. The day we were finally meant to become one. He had traveled all the way from the recently destroyed Midgar to my home in Costa del Sol, it had been two days since his arrival, yet I hadn't seen him yet. My family was actually going paranoid over the fact that if he saw me before the wedding our marriage would dissolve. I didn't listen to them.

It was already past midnight by the time I decided to have a little escapade and visit my future husband before the wedding; the excitement I felt couldn't wait. Even if there was left only a little less than twelve hours to the wedding, I just couldn't wait. I dressed fully in black, my hair blending successfully with the dark, my eyes behaving in a similar way. I left my small house through the back door and stared in the direction of my sister's home. The two story house was easy to spot as it stood on a small hill at less than a mile from mine. I smiled; every light was turned off signaling that she and her husband were already fast asleep.

I began to move away from my house and moved in the direction of the touristic area near the port. I knew my future husband was going to be there waiting for me. Going to the back of the hotel room, I used my temporary keys to open the gate. Luckily I had gotten a summer job on the same hotel he was staying at. Moving silently deeper into the hotel terrain I saw him, his back to me. I smiled once more, he was there waiting for me as both of us had agreed a few hours ago.

It was ironic how we had agreed since the rules my family set for us included no contact before the wedding. Due to the rules we couldn't see of contact each other, yet we still had friends in between us. I had a young little girl send him a letter in which I stated how excited I was that soon we were going to be bounded together. Quickly he responded the letter and the same little girl arrived to me with it. In there he stated that he was crazy to see me, our time of union perfect as he felt that nothing could come between us. We exchanged information like that, him growing restless as he sent me a final one that gave me these instructions.

"You waited," I spoke softly my eyes hinting how glad I felt for that. From the years that I knew him he was a strict man, always serious when around me, as if he was on active duty.

He turned over to face me and greeted me back; his looks were common, dark brown hair and eyes. His skin slightly tanned from his job as a sailor, yet it was his body that had captured my attention one strange morning. I had visited the port expecting my sister to come from a trip to Junon, but the first thing I saw was muscled man coming out from the cargo boar. Yet he wasn't wearing a sailor uniform but instead a navy blue vest with ranks positioned on the left side of his chest. He was the captain of the ship, and had captured my attention since that day. That had been two and a half years ago, we began to talk around that time, but six months later I had to leave, the University of Midgar becoming my new home, until the Meteor came.

"Vanessa, we shouldn't be doing this." He said out of the blue, going back to the serious man I had always known.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"I have to respect your family's orders; plus I don't want our marriage to fail."

"I thought you weren't the superstitious type." I told him as I felt a fight bordering our night before the wedding, what bliss was I talking about at first?

He turned his back to me and began to walk away, I felt mad at that moment. It was him the one that was desperate to see me, it was him that planned this and now it was him the one that was backing away? I let out a silent _'coward'_ and he heard me, he had stopped walking away and said loud enough for me to hear, "I heard that."

I knew he was mad, but he knew that I had a point and to make it even stronger I stated, "Well I see you walking away, because of superstitious thoughts." I know that wasn't something he wanted to really listen but I noticed that he kept walking away, ignoring my comment. I wasn't about to go down, and thus I decided to add more wood to the fire. "Last time I remember I didn't fall in love with someone that backs away from things. Next thing I could expect is for you to back away from the wedding."

I knew what I said was wrong, I had surpassed the thin line between reclaiming what I thought was unfair and relinquishing the anger that I felt. I was wrong and I knew that with him retiring I had lost the battle, the damage being fully done when I finally saw him disappear from my sight. I let out a small breath that I never knew I had been holding and closed my eyes, small tears that threatened to fall making their presence known. I turned around and opened my eyes, I saw my sister waiting for me there next to the gate I had left open.

I didn't run towards her to cry, I simply walked over to her, once I was at a foot of distance was when I finally looked at her face. She wasn't mad at me, instead she appeared to be dead tired, and I was sure she must have felt that way.

All of my wedding preparations had been her business since Bobby had proposed to me. She had been staying up for many days late at night just to make sure that the wedding would turn out to be perfect. Just like hers… she had a beautiful wedding two years ago, her light brown hair and hazel eyes made of her an exquisite future wife. Many men had tried to court her; yet still she waited till she decided to get marry, in her case she courted _him_.

She and he belonged together, both in my eyes made a wonderful couple, they were great together. That was the reason that when I had met Bobby, I dreamed to have that kind of perfect relationship. At first when I was a simple teenager I used to dream of a great General. He was what I used to consider my first love, that man was my inspiration. It was a man that would easily come to my aid and protect me from all of my nemesis. He was perfect, and he was the reason for why I had no boyfriend for many years, I only had eyes for him. Even when he had lost his mind and created a genocide I refused to believe he had simply gone mad; but then, just a few months ago when I was finishing my second year at the University of Midgar that I had come to the realization that even good can turn bad at times.

I was the Meteor, he had summoned a monster, no correction, _he_ was the monster. I was there during the fall; Bobby was with me on that fateful day. He had taken some emergency vacations just to be there with me, for me. He protected me from the devastation. I remember feeling the heat from when the Meteor collided with Gaia, the change in the air pressure around me and suddenly I felt the lifestream. I don't know if it was that, I saw something green and I felt it something in my mind spoke _'lifestream'_, it was then that I knew that the world was protecting itself from such destruction. And that was all I remember from that fateful day, soon after feeling the lifestream I had fainted, only to wake up in the hospital with Bobby asking me to marry him.

Yet going back to reality I head my sister say, "Enough, you are not a teenager to escape your house at night to see him." I wasn't shocked, I already knew what she was going to say, it hadn't been the first time she treated me like this, but I knew she loved to spoil my fun. "Let's go back." She said as she began to walk towards the street.

Being the obedient sister I always was I followed behind her, and thus making sure not to leave any proof that I was there. I closed the gate that lead to where Bobby and I were planning on meeting up. This was something meant to happen between me and him, my sister not included, so how did she got to know what I was going to do?

"Umm, Liz… how did you…" I didn't finish, she stopped once she heard me speaking and turned over to face me.

"Bobby called me." She answered my unfinished question as she began walking in the direction of my house, making me sprint lightly to catch up to her. "He told me what both of you had planned and told me to come and stop you."

"But why you? He knows you don't fancy him." I said as I began to feel confused.

"Well I thought of two things, either he wants to win me over or he really believes what mom told him."

"And you believe it's the first one?"

"Of course Vana, first thing first, I'm not dumb. Second, he's twelve years older than you. Third, he is a ship captain veteran of the Wutai War. Fourth, he's still working for Shinra. And fifth, _he's_ an asshole." I smiled softly knowing her answer was sincere but somehow I felt a little sad on the inside, he was meant to be my husband in less than twelve hours and my sister didn't liked him. "But look, I won't go against your decision. Now go to sleep."

As she said that I looked away from her and noticed we were already standing in the porch to my small house. I let out a ghostly smile and stared at my sister thinking that this would probably be one of the last times that I would get to share with her. I opened my mouth to speak but before I said anything she interrupted me.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but let us talk about this tomorrow. Remember that I'll come to get you ready at ten."

"Isn't that a little late? Remember the weddings at twelve."

"Doesn't matter you told me you wanted it to be simple." She smiled coyly and began to walk away. "Now sleep, I don't want to work with cute little bags under your eyes."

Shaking my head at her answer I said, _'night'_ and opened the door that led to my small house. This was a gift my father had left my sister and I, the house being at only three minutes on foot from the private beach that was valued by many people with monetary value. It was actually great to be here, listening to the waves at night, having breeze coming in at any time and even having coconut water whenever I wanted. This was life; this was where I actually felt happy.

Entering the small house I got directly to the living room, it was small, with only enough room for two small couches and a single chair, the house in general was pretty small. Moving ahead I didn't turn on any lights, I went towards the kitchen and checked the only phone I had in the house. It had only one voice mail; it was from Tifa, a friend of mine I had met on one of their many visits to Costa del Sol, and from my time in Midgar. She couldn't make it to the wedding; but was excited that I was moving to Edge at only three blocks from her home and business.

I smiled at her and whispered to myself, "at least I won't be alone back there."

Once I had erased all of the messages I moved towards the second floor of the house where only two rooms resided. One of those used to be my sister's but once she married she gifted the house to me. I shook my head clearing those thoughts away before I went to sleep; my first goal once I entered my bedroom was opening the bedroom window lightly and putting on my nightgown. Soon after I finished I allowed my head to fall on my pillow and slept.

I woke up to my sister banging on my door; it was the day and I over slept. I ran over to the door and opened it, her bright smile beginning my day. It was all a matter of hours before I found myself with a simple white halter dress that reached my knees, light pink makeup on my eyes and lips, and my hair up in a messy but elegant bun. Not as elegant as my sister had done in her wedding but it was great for me.

The wedding started and the preacher spoke. "Family and friends, we are here reunited to witness the wedding between our dear Vanessa Smith and her future husband Bobby Donnell…"

I spaced out from the nerves, my heart thumbed in loudly in my ears, my throat constricted barely allowing me to breathe and my hands were sweating madly. I could only see faces staring at me and Bobby, the preacher speaking words I never heard, but I saw his lips moving. I spoke somehow by instinct; I could barely remember what was said to me or what I had said. It was then that the rings were interchanged and soon enough the final kiss that sealed the deal was given. I was now married to the man of my dreams or what I had to change it to.

Soon everyone applauded and we left towards the reception part, it ended early since we had to take our ship towards our honeymoon and to my new life. This being what I thought to be one of the last times that I would see my family.

On a Friday, I had married my dream husband. It was July 25, 4,256.

* * *

**Edited 2/18/2013**


	3. Recording 01: Infidelity

**Hello and welcome, this chapter is short but anyhow enjoy.**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Recording 01: Infidelity

* * *

"_Hello, this is Vana (and Bobby). We're probably busy or not at our house so please leave a message after the tone! Beep."_

"_Vana, are you there? God damn it Vana pick up the phone! Why don't you… great just great, I need someone to talk to and you are always gone. If you are listening, are you fucking him? Is he the great lover I never was? Fuck you Vana, I wish I had never married you, you slut! Look at me, heck listen to me, I'm drunk! I'm fucking drunk, and yes I'm drunk again, I fucked up! I told you I wasn't going to drink anymore since I had punched you that was four months ago, but look where you got me at? I'm here drinking because of you, because you had to be a whore and sleep with another man. You were so dumb, but I used to love you._

_You were my princess, my precious pearl, I treated you like my perfect woman and you had to go into the arms of another man. He had hurt me, and you did shit for me. You simply sat there as he fucked me up! I can't see from my left eye, that monster left me blind! And you know what I did same as you did. I fucked someone similar to you, she was a whore! A cheap mother fucking whore! She looked like a goddess; one that fucking reminded me of you. Oh and she rode me-"_

"_Yo' Bobby, what ya' doing?"_

"_Leaving a message to the whore I have for a wife!"_

"_Stop that, give me the phone you're drunk… Hey Vanessa, this is Reno… hey! Stop drinking man! …Yo' I'm sorry for what my man said to ya' and don't worry I'll take good care of him. Sorry for everything. Beep."_

"_You have one new message, one read message, Saturday, November15, 4256, 3:46am…"_


	4. Chapter 03: Prenatal Care

**Hello and welcome, hope that you all enjoyed the past chapters. This is the one for today, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 03: Prenatal Care

* * *

I was ready; this was meant to be my second check-up back here in Costa del Sol. I had asked my sister to recommend me a doctor, even though there were only two obstetrician gynecologists in town, she told me not to go to hers. It was that the reason that today I sat on a chair waiting to be treated by a doctor with a strange Spanish name. The plaque outside the small clinic read "Victor Rodriguez, MD Ob-Gyn."

There were rumors about him, he liked to treat people in need, and poor people were his mayor. It was rumored that back when he did his practice he worked with prostitutes in Wall Market, back when Midgar still existed. That was the main reason my sister recommended me this doctor, most of it due to my condition, most doctors not wanting to treat it.

I was alone this time my sister being too occupied today to join me. It didn't last long before the doctor decided to pass me; the clinic was empty at this hour of the day. Most women that would usually attend being at the beach or busy trying to take in a sailor or any rich man that would be bold enough to court those women. My marriage to Bobby didn't help, it was one of the reasons that I sat here today.

Once I entered the office a man around his early forties welcomed me in. "Well miss… Smith, how are you doing today?"

I smiled at his courtesy and quickly answered him, "I'm fine, a little nervous." I said as I took my chair opposite to him.

"Well everything's going to be alright." He said as he began to write the basic information of the day, hour and my health care. Suddenly he asked: "are you still twenty?"

"No, I'm already twenty one."

"Hmm, strange… seems that on your last visit I didn't get the chance to ask you some details…" he said as he began to chew on his cheek probably wondering how he had missed those basic questions regarding my information.

"Well you were more interested observing my condition and taking samples from it that taking in the details of who I am." I didn't say it with spite; instead I said it just to annoy him. The man had a great humor.

"Oh, now I remember! You are my first case." He said as he picked his pen once more and looked at me as he read the notes he had taken on my last visit. "Okay, you came to me for the first time last year on December 2, from what you told me your doctor back in EDGE determined you were at ten weeks and that you never had a sonogram done. I took measures of your belly and we decided to have your visit today, at your twenty week for your first sonogram and more measurements. Now my question: have you been taking the vitamins your other doctor had prescribed you?" He said to me, by the end his hands were organizing the papers and preparing himself to write what I was about to answer.

"Yes, I have someone that reminds me." I said as I felt a ghost smile appear softly on my lips.

"It's good to know," he said as he wrote what I said. "Date of birth?"

"December 19, 4235."

"Height?"

"70 inches."

"Weight before pregnancy?"

"128 pounds."

"Marital status?"

"Married."

"Are both of you living together at the moment?"

"No, we're separating."

"I don't want you to feel as if I'm judging you, but is he the father of your child?"

"No."

With that said he took a deep breath and continued asking questions. "Do you know who the father is?" I paused before answering him, of course I knew who the father of my child was, but how can I explain it to him? How can I explain the condition in which I was living in? Yet he didn't allow me to answer before changing his question "is it the one that reminds to take your vitamins?"

"Yes," I smiled, that question being one easier to answer.

"Is he living with you?" The doctor asked me as he waited for an answer he revised the information he had gathered from the small questioning.

"Kinda'…"

"Alright then, that would be enough. I'll simply advise you as a professional to clear up any details regarding the divorce. You have to remember that legally any child born in the marriage belongs to the marriage. If you want to divorce him and want the real father to give its child his name you'll have to admit infidelity or that you'll accept to do a blood test." I nodded to him and he continued, "now so that we can give in to your nerves, let us see your baby."

With that said he guided me to one of the many rooms that connected to his office and led me towards the sonogram machine. He asked me if I was still going crazy with the need to pee and I answered him with a yes. Quickly he allowed me to lie on the bed and gave me instructions to lift my shirt and lower slightly my pants so that I could show him my small belly to him. With that he prepared my skin with a gelatin like solution and pressed the transducer to my exposed lower belly.

In that instant that I saw the first image of my unborn child I felt my eyes water. It looked big in the small television but I knew it couldn't be larger than three to four inches. It was my child and as I stared at the image, the baby being quite still but its face moving towards the sonogram machine, I knew that he or she was alive.

With that on my mind I noticed that the air around me grew colder and I heard a male voice whisper _'mine'_.

Upon hearing that the doctor stared at me and then behind him, he knew that voice sounded familiar and that he had heard it before, but shrugging the strange sound aside he turned to me and asked "are you prepared to know the gender?" He asked me a tiny hint of mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Well… we talked about this last time I came… so go ahead." I answered him as I kept watching the small screen, still in awe that I have something living and growing inside me.

"Great! Let's start with the basics." He said humorously and chuckled when he heard me grunt. "What you see here is the head and if I do this," he slide the transducer over my belly, the tiny head moving slightly as it followed the movement. "You told me that it doesn't move much, but it doesn't mean it's not active. Now if you look her and here, you can note some tiny feet and hands. Good news is that from what I can see everything seems to be going great."

"And the gender?" I asked curious to what was I to have for my first child.

"Hmm, well she's doing quite an exhibition, 'cuz I can't notice anything hanging down there."

"But there's something I need to tell you." He said as he began to clean me up. "I don't know for sure how your condition might affect the baby. But to be sure I want to follow closely on your case."

I sat up, my hands moving around so that I could fix my hair and pull down my shirt. "How often do you want to check on me?"

"Probably around once every two weeks."

"Why so much?"

"Well, right now you are the only known case alive with your condition and a pregnancy." The doctor said as he began to turn off the area we were in. "The still images will be ready in three days, I'll have my secretary call you to tell you when they are ready and to coordinate the next visit.

Once outside the clinic I began to walk in the direction of the ports, I fished my cellphone from my purse and dialed the last number that had called me this morning. It rang once, twice and before the third one had finished a female voice answered the phone with an, _"Hello this is Tifa."_

"Oh, hi Tifa, it's me Vanessa."

"_Oh, hi! Are you out from the clinic?"_ She asked excited that she was hearing from me.

"Yeah… I was wondering… where are you guys?"

"_Oh, we're down here at the beach. Get to the entrance, I'll meet you there."_ She said to me on the phone but before she hanged up I heard her say to someone else. _"Wait for me, and don't eat all the hotdogs."_

I shook my head at their antics and kept walking at my pace towards the stairway that lead to the beach. Once I got there I didn't have to wait long enough for her to arrive. She got there and once she was at arm distance of me she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back and whispered that I missed her, and she answered me the same thing.

"Hey, Vanessa?" She began as we walked side by side with me, I answered her with a relaxed _'yeah'_ and she continued. "Are you still being haunted?"

"Well I was free from him for about a week when I moved back here, but I guess he found a way to follow me around." I told her sincerely, she being the only that to this day believed me.

"Is he following you right now?"

"Don't know… I felt him during my visit to the doctor."

"Hmm…" Tifa made the sound demonstrating she was in deep thought.

Knowing she was about to ask a question I began to wonder what she would ask. It's been already somewhere around five months since he's been following me, some of the worst months of my life, yet at the same time I thought that they haven't been that bad. After all he's been taking care of me during my difficult times and sometimes he has even defended me, at first I found it to be strange but now I guess I've gotten accustomed to him. To his strange presence… yet bringing me out of my small daydream Tifa began.

"Do you know who he is?" She asked wondering many things that she still hadn't voiced to me, but before I could answer she spoke again. "I mean, you told me it was a male, but can't you identify him? He probably has something incomplete in this world and that's the reason he's been haunting you."

I closed my eyes and before them there was destruction, yes he still had things left to do in this world, but how was I to stop him? He was the one man with long pale hair, deep green eyes and a vicious sneer. He was the author of Nibelheim, long time enemy of my friend Tifa and her company… he was the one that summoned the Meteor, my doom. I hated him, all I could truly feel for him was hate, yet here he was taking care of me in the pitiful state that _he_ had left me in. Alone, in need and without a job, it's been two months and a half since I left EDGE and due to my pregnancy I couldn't get a job, even if he did took care of me I was now dependent to what Bobby had to send me monthly, and the little amount that my mother and sister could give me. He was my doom.

"Umm…" Tifa sounded, slightly worried. My face was probably the reason of her reaction, all the hate that it inspired me probably showing itself with vivid detail. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked at her and relaxed, letting everything go and while I softened my expression I said, "yeah, it's just that I've lost so much."

"Tell me about it…" she said thinking of how my time has been since she met me, around two years ago.

"But I know who he is." I told her as I looked ahead; we were getting closer to her group of friends, Cloud's bright yellow hair being easy to identify.

"Then he just probably wants you to help him finish what he left undone." She said as she stopped, trying her best to keep our conversation away from her group.

I closed my eyes and sighed, he probably was only using me as a pawn to one of his many plans. "I…" I tried to begin but I began to feel anxious, there was a presence, the warm air behind me growing extremely cold. Visions of him substituted the beautiful sand and sea before me, the sky somehow darkening. I began to feel pain, electricity running through my shoulder and neck area, the scarf I normally wore covering everything that would indicate my pain. I feel to my knees, the electricity becoming more intense with each minute that passed, I couldn't feel anything else besides that. His words echoing in my ears before I lost conscience.

"_Your life is for me to decide…"_


	5. Chapter 04: Confusion

**Hello and welcome, from what I've seen probably a few readers are enjoying the story so for those and everyone else, here is more for you to enjoy!**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 04: Confusion

* * *

Sitting down on my porch everything was calm, there wasn't much sound, only the waves hitting a dark beach. I could barely see anything but night was something great back here in my home. I could sit down and not be worried by anything; even he seemed relaxed on nights like this. I closed my eyes and breathed in, while exhaling out, I opened my eyes. There in front of me the darkness had changed, a tall figure with pale hair stood. I didn't move, my eyes never leaving his, this making me wonder, how could I hold his gaze for long?

And it was like this that he lowered down to my level, his eyes never leaving mine. Once he was at my level I could see his beautifully carved nose and his lips, those thin lips that were darker than his skin. He was indeed a beauty, his piercing gaze on me, somehow making me feel special. I was somehow lucky or the special one that he decided to haunt. I was his chosen one.

I felt him move, the cold air he exuded pricking at my skin, as if tempting me. It worked, he kept moving in closer, his face barely an inch from mine. I could see my breath, the cold he created making my breathing visible. He kept staring at me, and I began to feel an urge of temptation. My body beginning to go crazy just to feel his touch on my skin, his kiss on my lips, and his body carry me away in bliss.

I couldn't move as I wanted to, I couldn't move to hold him down to kiss me, and I couldn't do anything, just watch and observe him. A puddle of warmth rising in me, he knew it, a dark smile grew on his lips, his eyes holding a look that he felt proud of his domination over me. And he finished leaning down on me, his lips brushing mine and sparks beginning to fly. I knew it was all in my mind but the minute I felt his lips touch mine, I felt that static that he has and it felt good.

At first it started innocent, his lips touching mine innocently, but soon I felt his hand begin to caress the right side of my face, the other hand finding its place on my neck. I parted slightly my lips at his touch and he smirked against my lips, soon enough taking the access I gave him for granted. He explored me, and I tried to do the same, yet as the passion inside me grew I finally was allowed to move. I pressed in harder against him, my hands moving to hold myself against his neck. Our tongues touched, and my breathing grew faster and stronger with each passing minute. I don't know how long we were in that position, I just know that I felt his hands move down to my waist and push me towards him, away from the chair.

Picking me up swiftly, he carried me to my bed, our lips never once losing its touch. We kept kissing as he laid me down, his hands traveling and searching my body. He knew where to touch and how to touch it, as he grinned every time he would get a reaction from me. From his expression he was enjoying it, his teasing, how he took my clothes off and how I reacted by trying to take away his clothing. It was impossible, he never wanted me to participate actively, and instead he would enjoy the look that I'll give him as he did it himself, that he had told me. He began to show himself to me, his perfect body that somehow had no scars on him and his muscles having deep shadows due to the darkness of the night.

It was near impossible for me to be completely submissive to him, as he showed himself to me; I took that as my opportunity and tried to pull him on to the bed towards me. He resisted me, and instead of coming to my side he made me crash against his chest, his cold temperature making a great contrast with my warm and flushed skin. He then began to kiss me, nibble on my neck and make me weak to my knees. If it weren't for his strong hold on my arms I would probably have flopped down to the floor.

He enjoyed it a lot, and I was welcoming him enjoyment. He pushed me down on the bed once more, with his nude body moving on top of mine. He moved himself and positioned as the dominant one, with it and knowing that I was prepared he entered. While doing that he whispered to me: _"You are mine, no one else will lay claim on you."_

I woke up startled, my breathing fast and irregular; there was a knock on the door. I looked to the empty space next to me; it was the same story over and over again. He would come to me and then disappear. I shook my head at him; the knocking began all over again. Sighing I looked towards the clock, it read 7:16am, who was here this early?

Getting up from the bed I stretched and picked some quick clothing to hide my nudeness, leaving the clothing from last night in the hamper to be washed later. Quickly I brushed my hair and cleaned my teeth, the knocking continued. Getting tired of it I yelled so that the person could hear me, "give me a minute!"

And thus finishing what I had begun faster than I wanted to, I moved over to the door. Without looking to see who it was I opened the door and came face to face with a familiar one. I paused there in shock, I really couldn't believe he was here visiting me. His dark brown hair and eyes with a similar color stared back at me, no real expression behind them. He was here, but why?

And thus as he didn't spoke anything I began quietly. "Umm, Bobby… what a surprise," I said as always beginning to feel the cold air appear behind me. "Umm, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I felt the presence stronger than before.

Somehow I felt that Bobby could see him as his eyes moved behind me, his stare changing for a split of a second, surprise becoming what he showed to me. Bobby knew of him, but decided not to believe me; he had chosen to fully give me his back and abandon me. I closed my eyes and waited for his response, he took his time, his eyes never leaving what I believed was the figure of the General behind me.

Taking one step back he gave me a hand signal that only me and him knew of and said. "I sorry for interrupting you," and with those words said he moved away and left my house.

I closed my door and turned around, expecting him to be there and surely there he was, his eyes cold and searching mine. He could tell I was surprised by the visit I had from Bobby

"Go." He said out of nowhere, his order making me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him weary, it couldn't be possible that he could learn and detect the signal Bobby had given me.

"I noticed," he said as he moved closer to me, his hand moving so that he could caress my face, I leaned to his touch, my eyes closing to it. "That's a basic military pattern; I wouldn't be surprised a subordinate of mine would use it."

"He was your subordinate?" I asked out of curiosity, never once having that pass through my mind during all the years I had known Bobby, how long has it been? I guess around four years, but my line of thought was interrupted by the cold man that stood before me.

"He is a Veteran of the Wutai War." He simply said.

"You didn't answer my question." I told him as I lifted my head from his hand, my eyes staring at his.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he found what he used to call 'my insubordination' amusing.

"Yes it does."

"It really doesn't." He said as he took one step towards me, the height difference making me feel like a small ant. I opened my mouth to speak some more but his hand that was still close to my face closed my mouth, his movement delicate but with it I could feel literally nothing of his true strength. "But I know nothing of him; he was just another insignificant soldier."

"If he's so insignificant, then why would you want me to go?"

"You said so yourself, now leave before I change my mind."

"Umm, okay." I said as I moved away from him and to finish preparing myself with a warm shower and clean clothes I could use outside. Before I had finished clothing myself I stared at the scar the doctor had done to my belly back in June of last year. I rubbed some lotion on it and lowered my shirt, quickly placing a scarf to cover my neck so that people wouldn't notice the sore on my neck.

Once ready I got up and got the basic needs a little money, the keys and my cellphone being the only things that I needed for this small trip. Moving towards the door I looked behind me, I knew no one was there but I called out a silent "I'll be back." Not expecting an answer I closed the door behind me and made sure to lock it. Moving away towards the ports I heard a deep voice say _"you will return."_ Shrugging away the eerie feeling that the voice left I kept walking in the direction of the ports.

After walking for about twenty minutes under the hot noon sun I arrived at my destination, quickly I moved inside one of the business near the port; once in there I looked around to the usual spot we would meet each other. He was there, drinking his favorite beer. Moving closer to him I tapped his shoulder and smiled at him, him smiling back at me. His warm brown eyes having a few markings of age, he seemed to be surprised but he surprised me more by pulling me to him and hugging me.

The hug was quick and he allowed me my space as he showed for me the sit he had reserved for me. I smiled and took it, while he sat on the other side of the table

"Well I'm surprised you came." He said as he ordered me, what I would usually order in this place.

"Me too," I said closing in the conversation that had barely begun; now I began to feel uncomfortable.

Knowing the conversation had been closed he decided to use another strategy to come up with more to share, or else he would end up paying an empty meal. Since I didn't bring enough money to pay for what he ordered me, the usual being now too pricey from what I could pay. "You know I visited your mom and your sister."

"Oh, you did?" I said acting surprised knowing that it had been a full month and a half since I hadn't talked to the two of them.

"Yeah, I asked for you and they told me they hadn't heard anything from you since November." His words were true; it was all because of a fight, a simple fight that had me ignoring them fully. "Look," he began probably knowing what I was thinking. "I didn't come here to bring you problems; you already have enough with the General."

"And so, why did you come to visit me?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing." He answered me simply as our orders were brought, his was a 16 onz sirloin with an oven potato and steamed vegetables. While mine was macaroni and cheese with side vegetables, I guess I still love my mac 'n' cheese.

"You could have called." I told him as I took my first bite, it was hot, quickly I drank a little of my home made iced tea.

"You never answer me." He said as kept eating, our conversation appearing to be strange since we didn't look at each other's face.

"True."

When I thought that silence would rule with my simple answer he began once more. "Hey, Vana you heard the voice mail I had left you?"

Stopping eating I decided to pause and look at him, thinking of what voice mail could probably have left me, but finding nothing in my memories I decided to ask. "What voice mail?"

"It was one in which I opened my heart to you."

"Okay, stop. Look, I didn't hear any voice mail; I haven't gotten a call in more than a month. But you and my family need to understand this, our divorce was finalized last October We have nothing more to do together." I told him as I lowered my knife and fork, with this conversation having no longer any hunger.

"Probably I'm the first one who can't believe it, we got a year of marriage and of it eight months we were separated." Bobby said as he took a long drink of his beer, this was heading in the wrong direction.

"It doesn't include that we only had a month of contact." I said feeling dumb that I had married someone that I couldn't really share my life with.

"But I want to make it work, lets run away together. Forget everything and come with me, I'll take care of you." Bobby said as he reached over to hold my hands.

"You don't want him to beat the crap out of you again, do you?" I said as I took my hands away from his hold.

"I'll fight him for you." He said hopeful that I would return his feeling, that I would want him to be my knight in shining armor, while I would be the damsel in distress. I wasn't like that.

And thus getting up from the chair I told him that I'm sorry and with that I walked away from him and his suggestions. Knowing him he must have paid and ran after me as I turned in a corner I knew that he would do the same, but said corner had a hiding spot that only I knew of. And thus running for it blindly I didn't reach there as I wanted to, instead I hit a hard and cold body, its arms embracing me so that I wouldn't fall. My eyes opened wide, my face hidden to his chest; it was a male, the male that loved to haunt me.

"Vana!" Bobby yelled as he arrived there, stopping in his tracks as he saw me in the arms of a monster. "Let go of her you monster!" Bobby growled.

Ignoring the man that had yelled Sephiroth placed one hand to my chin and lifted my face to stare at him, noticing something he moved the same hand to touch me under my nose, a small trail of blood appearing on his finger. I had appeared to have broken my nose from the impact I had against his chest, yet once more in the background I heard Bobby yell the same words he had said before. Looking down at me and the narrowing its eyes at Bobby, Sephiroth whispered. "The monster hasn't seen a mirror."

"What the hell!" Bobby yelled as he heard what Sephiroth said to him. "Vana you have to get out of here, away from _him_!"

"It would be better for you to get away from me." Sephiroth said as he moved me behind him, his hand extending away from him and with it a giant sword began to materialize from thin air. I felt myself gulp, what was he? I felt scared but before I got the chance to finish blinking he was no longer in front of me but instead was next to Bobby, his Masamune pointing at Bobby's neck. "Feeling scared?" Sephiroth asked malice sounding deep in his voice and some slight enjoyment being visible in his eyes.

Somehow I felt that the question was directed at me, I shuddered, Bobby I knew him, he was scared but trying his best not to express any feelings. Yet knowing Sephiroth as I've gotten the opportunity to, he just knew what one would usually feel. Moving forward I took hold of Sephiroth elbow and he moved his sight to stare at me, it was an empty stare. But I don't know if I was crying, or how I was feeling but I spoke words that I never heard. And something I did or said seemed to work, the silver haired man backed away and his sword disappeared. Staring straight at Bobby Sephiroth said "don't take what belongs to me."

With that he dissipated into thin air, just as his sword his cold presence washed away. With it I felt my knees give up under me and I started to tremble, my neck growing with pain. Yet as Bobby saw my composure he moved closer to me and the pain intensified. He asked me what was wrong but instead of answering him I simply told him to go away. Not knowing what to do and with a still vivid image of the monster that was haunting me he turned to me and whispered. "Vana, please be strong I'll get you out of there. Remember, I still love you." He said to me as he ran away from me. With each step he took away from me the pain dissipated, till none of it was left.

Feeling extremely exhausted I got up and began my long route to my house, a cold energy helping me along the way. It took me twice the amount of time to arrive and once I got to open the door all the strength I had left in me overpowered me. My knees gave out but I didn't hit the floor, strong arms pulled me up and carried me to my bed. While I lay in the arms of my protector I thought of what had happened today, I used to think that I no longer favored Bobby, but wasn't I protecting him just now?

"Rest now, I used too much." Sephiroth said as he broke me away from my small trance.

Confused with his words I asked him "too much, what?" I probably knew what he meant if I tried, but somehow being reasonable he explained with three simple words.

"Of your energy," and with those as his last words I closed my eyes, the cold air that surrounded me becoming my only sanctuary.


	6. Missing Letter 01: An Opening Letter

**Hello and welcome once more, I'm glad I've been pretty consistent with updating this story, so I'll be expecting more from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Missing Letter 01: An Opening Letter

* * *

_Liz Marie Smith_

_62-1 F9_

_Costa del Sol, 5782_

_Thursday, August 25, 4256_

Dear sister,

I was wondering… what do you know about ghost?

Well, I guess I have to begin somewhere. There have been some strange sighting in my house; I don't really know what it is. Hell, I'm confused! One day everything is all fine and dandy in my house, the next Bobby left and all hell broke loose. I got home from the airport to see that the curtains were ripped off, everything was broken, the windows, the television, my cushions, I don't remember what else but it was all a nightmare.

I knew I couldn't call Bobby so I called my neighbor, Jenna, and she told me she saw nothing going on, but suggested that I might be robbed so we both called the police. They came and told me that I must have left the door open, since nothing was forced. You know I was, still am, like what the hell? You know I would never leave the door open, and if I left it, why the hell would they break the windows? I'm pissed.

When we all checked the house we noticed that nothing was taken, well maybe my cat I hadn't found her since. But that's not all, I don't know Edge hasn't been a good place to live lately, but if I was vandalized, why didn't they take anything?

But really I've been thinking there's a ghost, I've seen a shadowy figure, it's tall with long hair and most of the time I've seen it looking out my window, it really freaks me out. When I see it the air gets cold and sometimes I get something like friction or I don't know, kinda' like electricity shocks. It's weird, really, really weird. I've seen and heard stuff being thrown around, doors, glasses, and the vase mom gave me for my wedding. I'm really losing my mind. Every time I want to go out or I have to go to the university my keys are gone or misplaced, the doors are locked when I had left them open and just plain weird stuff.

I had called Bobby and told him what I was going through and he called me a crazy bitch. I mean it's been only one month since Bobby left and now I feel like hating him for his treatment. This is not how married life should be but please sister I need some insight on this, maybe grandma or mama would know something.

I'll be waiting for an answer and hope that this letter arrives on time, oh and I still have no phone, Bobby still doesn't want to pay for one.

_Vanessa Smith_

_Fourth Street H-1_

_Edge, 9629_


	7. Chapter 05: Dependency

**Hello and welcome once more, I'll like to thank Azarin for your review and with this on to the story. Hope you all enjoy and review, fav, follow as you please.**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 05: Dependency

* * *

It's been four months since I lost my child; it is strange the doctor said that I could pass through a month of postpartum depression or be lucky and have no symptoms at all. But it wasn't like that; I guess it could be many things. After the death of Layla everything wasn't the same anymore, he had disappeared with little known trace. I don't know why he did that, but somehow I miss his presence even more. With each day that passes I felt more alone than before and with it a cloud of depression that had taken over my life.

It was weird to be in this position, me usually being the neutral person I was and never once in my life had I felt this miserable; being incapacitated and not being capable of working, having an apparition in my life that would be gone when I need its presence the most, being expelled from the university and today getting my divorce. Was that the recipe for this disaster? Probably…

It was then, that in the list that I had just thought, I remembered that today was the day that I had to sign the papers for the divorce. With that in mind I pushed myself away from the bed and picked a few clean clothes from my drawer. Somehow my first pick wasn't something I felt like wearing today, so I searched more, I pulled out a pink top, a grey one and even a yellow one, but it wasn't what I felt like wearing today. So dropping what I pulled out on to the bed, I moved over to the closet to check the clothes I had back there. There wasn't much, most of my clothes being dirty due to two weeks of no laundry, yet after my second time of searching the closet I found an emerald green dress that I had never seen before yet it was simple and pretty.

Picking up the dress I brought it to my nose and smelt it, it smelled as if it were brand new. With that I looked around and searched the room with my eyes, yet I felt disappointed as I noticed he wasn't here. Ignoring once more my need I walked to the chest drawers and pulled out a matching pair of bra and panties. With that in hand I moved everything with me to the bathroom and placed it all in a place it wouldn't get wet. With it I gave myself a quick shower that could have lasted less if it weren't for the fact that I decided to wash my hair.

Once out of the shower I dressed myself and stared at the reflection, the dress was simple with a V shape and decorated with a few ruffles, the rest of it was simple as it reached two inches from my knees. Yet I felt flattered in it, as if the person that had picked it up was extremely delicate with his taste. Happy with my look I moved back to my room and read the clock, it was 9:37am, I was meant to meet Bobby at eleven and it was a twenty minute walk to restaurant he wanted us to meet up. So deciding that I had enough time to do a simple makeup I moved to the kitchen and prepared myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk.

Finishing quickly I walked once more into the room and placed some flats, placed my hair in a French braid and began to apply the makeup. A bit of concealer to cover the dark rings under my eyes and some base to make everything even, I looked pale. Ignoring that observation I continued to apply some green eye shadow and mascara, an extremely light brown shadow as my blush and to finish it a light pink lipstick. I backed away from the mirror and stared at my reflection, the makeup I had on reminded me of what I had on my wedding day. But shrugging that thought I looked at the clock and found that it was 10:30am, moving faster than before I placed on a finish powder and picked my purse.

Moving towards the door I remembered that I didn't have my keys on me so I looked at the place I would usually leave them, they weren't there. I looked some more around the house but after five minutes of nothing I decided to lock the door and head out without them, thinking that in case of an emergency my sister had the spare keys.

So with that in mind I left the house and walked the route, I was sure I was bound to be late, as I felt myself begin to tire. It was when I found myself that I had only walked for five minutes that I began to worry myself. Back a few months ago I could do this walk while at my eight month of pregnancy, with a few bags of food and not break a sweat. So while ignoring my situation I decided to continue walking, only this time slower, yet I found it nearly impossible as I got to the half of the walk. I was extremely tired, it was then that even as if it the longest half hour of my life that I got to the restaurant which I was going to meet Bobby at to sign the papers.

This restaurant was a fancy one; not the one we would usually frequent but as seeing that both of us would come to sign the papers and the lawyer was a fancy man, both Bobby and I decided that going here was for the best. Once I entered I found myself face to face with a man that stopped me and asked for reservations, I told him my name and he guided me to the table Bobby and a man I had never met were sitting at.

"Hi Vanessa, this man here is Mr. Hanson, Hanson this is Vanessa." Bobby said as he stood up to greet me with a quick hug and presented me to the man he had chosen for a lawyer.

"You two seem friendly; it's a pleasure Miss Donnell."

"It's Smith." I quickly corrected him.

"She never took my last name." Bobby explained as he indicated for us to sit down, him pulling my chair out and allowing me to sit down. "Order what you please." He told me as he sat down on the chair opposite to me.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks."

"I see the syndrome of the wife with spite." The lawyer said as he watched the interaction between Bobby and me.

Being the curios man he was Bobby brow furrowed and he asked: "and what is that syndrome?"

"Hmpt, a beautiful wife feels spite that her husband is divorcing her so she dresses nicely and even applies makeup, shows her best assets." He said as he indicated to my chest, making me cover my chest with my hands. "And then once they meet to sign the papers she doesn't want anything, not even to eat."

"Okay… why the hell did I chose you when you are judging my wife?" Bobby said as he felt slightly mad at the things the man was saying of me. "Vana if you want I can find another lawyer, 'cuz I won't stand having him insult you."

"Calm down Bobby. He was just stating his point of view." I told him as I found what the man had said being something more interesting than insulting.

"If you say so, but I want to end this." Bobby said as he tried his best to control his anger.

"Ok, so here in the paper both of you have cited different interest, but" the lawyer signaled to my belly that still hadn't gone back to normal, "she had just given birth a few months ago from what I can tell and I cannot lie to the judge."

I looked at Bobby to see what he would do or say but found him already opening his mouth to speak. "Alright then, cite infidelity from both parts."

"Is the child alive?"

"No, it passed." I said as I felt a dark cloud over my head once more.

"Do you have the certificate of death?"

"No-" I said but Bobby also answered, while pulling out some papers.

"I do." He said as he gave the man the papers and explained each one of them. "This is the birth certificate, the child only has her last name since we don't know who the father was, this is the paternity test that indicates that I was not the father and this is the death certificate of the child. And here are your originals." Bobby said as he gave me the originals of each certificate, him probably guessing that I haven't gotten them.

"Thanks." I mouthed to him as I then allowed him and the lawyer work the details of the divorce, but it wasn't long till everything was done and the papers signed. Yet as I didn't ordered food I felt out of place and soon as they began eating I excused myself and began the long walk to my house. This time not minding the time and walking extremely slow I found the route not as bad as before, yet I still feeling extremely tired, same as before.

Once I got to the house I walked up to the door and twisted the door knob, surprised that it was open. Moving inside I called the name of the other person aside my sister that could do that. "Sephiroth?" I called as I moved in further to the house, reminding myself to close and lock the door I had left open. Yet not a sign of life could be felt or seen inside the house. So moving to the telephone I checked if I had any voice message but found none. With that I left my things in the couch that sat next to the phone and turned over to close the door, yet I paused as I found the apparition closing the door and locking it.

"Missed me?" He asked me as if he weren't talking to me.

"What?" I answered as I moved closer to him, his back still to me but the cold air indicated me that I wasn't seeing something made up by my mind.

"Did you miss me?" He asked once more, this time turning over to see me.

I paused in shock, I don't know why I felt the urge to run over to him and hug him while crying my eyes out. But what puzzled me the most was that I felt happy to see him. For the first time in months I actually felt happy, yet not knowing what to do I simply stood there, still trying to absorb the fact that my feelings had changed upon seeing him. But as he saw that I didn't respond at all he moved closer to me, the cold air he carried with him feeling more intense with each step he took.

"I see you're excited to see me." He said as he indicated at my chest, my nipples easily visible through the thin membrane of the dress.

"Seph-" I began to call his name again but he interrupted me.

"Forgive me for not being there." He said as he moved closer to me making sure there was no distance between us as he pulled me into a hug, his head resting on top of mine due to the height difference.

"You aren't the type to say that." I told him as I pulled my arms around him, accepting the closeness he was giving me.

"I am, but it was my fault Layla died." He told me as he hugged me stronger, probably knowing that I would try to back away from him.

"What? No, let go of me!" I nearly screamed as I felt a few cold tears scape my eyes. "No… you killed my baby!" I whispered to his shoulder as I cried knowing that even if I used all of my strength I couldn't get away from him.

"Shh, I didn't know my presence would kill her, when I allowed the geostigma to take over you, it infected her." He said as he changed our positions so that he could cradle me like a baby, moving both of us to the couch. "A child that young, even if it had my genes couldn't survive the condition."

"I hate you." I told him as I kept crying to him; he had also taken my child from me, ever since he appeared all I had were losses.

"That's why I left, but I saw you are nothing without me. You are fully dependent of me, and without me your geostigma would kill you in mere months. I can't take that risk."

"Why?" I stopped crying to stare to his green eyes, his physical affection and his words appearing to go in the same direction, but knowing him as time had allowed me to do he meant something fully different.

"I cannot have my portal die."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused, only to be left in the air by his strange answer.

"Hmpt, it's too early."


	8. Chapter 06: Who's the father?

**Hello and welcome once more, this chapter is a little longer than normal so you'll have more to love. I'll like to quickly thank Chocoborider92 and MnM for the reviews, **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: ****once December arrives I'll be revising and correcting grammatical errors, paraphrasing, run in sentences, etc on this story, so if the readers could help me out by pointing out errors I'll gladly work it through (11/08/2012).**

**With that clear, now on to the story and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 06: Who's the father?

* * *

It had been a month since I found out I was pregnant, it felt strange. All the nausea, fever and even the disappointment I felt that even while using contraception pills he had gotten me pregnant. Lamely as soon as he told me the news that he thought I was pregnant, I bought myself a few packs of pregnancy testing kit or as I call them peeing on a stick only to get a confirmation of what he said.

Knowing what I had to do I went to the clinic the next day, Dr. Rodriguez got to me and had me do the urine test in the clinic, it turned out positive once more. I remember seeing him shake his head at me, and he asked me if I knew who the father was. I told him that the father was dead and he glared at me, quickly telling me that he was not joking. The problem was that a month before I had gotten sick and was in need of antibiotics, I went to a doctor and didn't told him that I was taking contraception pills. But who would have guessed that the exact antibiotic I was taking would interact with the contraception and make me lose any protection I could get from it. It made me feel at a loss.

I remember that when I got home from the clinic I found Sephiroth sitting in the couch watching television, a smirk plastered on his face. He had known all along that the antibiotic I was taking would interact with the contraception pills; he never told me a thing. I know I was mad, and I yelled at him in my desperation: "Why the hell didn't you tell me that?" That was when I learned that he hated to be yelled at, I could protest, challenge him and go against his words, that would only amuse him, but yelling at him? That would only anger him and it was that how I found myself in this position.

My back was pressed against the door, my legs hanging a feet above the floor, my neck? My neck surely felt as if it was about to break. He was strong, yet he knew exactly how to hold me in the air without making me feel as if I was losing my breath, he was only scaring me. Yet I knew that with him I had to hold my ground, because I know he could win me at any fight, but I won't allow him to break my spirit, he had done it before. He had even made me believe that there was loving relationship between the two of us, but that was a lie that both of us knew.

Smirking once more knowing that he had full control over me he moved in closer, our chest barely touching, yet with each breath I took I could feel cold radiating from him. It was no longer something I found scary, instead it was something that found to relate with the warmth people had. His cold temperature becoming what I accounted as warmth, that being what made me feel at home. Strange thought, I always hated the cold.

Yet he moved in closer and I felt his cold breath on my face and I gulped, he wasn't staring at me with carnal passion, instead he was giving me that murderous look he used to have back in Nibleheim. It was then that I heard him talk, his voice dark and low. "Do not yell at me… understood?"

Feeling scared I nodded at him as best as I could and I felt him lower my legs to touch the floor, his hand leaving my neck and softly to my left shoulder. Knowing somehow that I wanted to speak, he allowed me to do so with the phrase: "speak up."

"Seph…" I began slightly nervous, calling him by a name that only I was allowed to do so. "Why?" I asked as I felt betrayed by him, yet his words caught me off guard.

"It does not affect me in any way that you get pregnant, nor I could care less." He said to me as he began to walk once more towards the couch, once there he sat in his favorite spot.

Being brave and acting as the real owner of the house I moved towards him and sat right beside him, staring at him as he ignored my presence; his eyes never once leaving the small television. I sat there staring at him for a few seconds, him still ignoring me as he pleased. Getting slightly uncomfortable with his attitude towards me I said the nickname I had for him. "Seph." Even with the nickname he decided to ignore me, probably in his mind finding amusing his little game and my reaction to it. I sighed, he was nearly impossible but not giving up I called his name once more. "Sephiroth?"

In turn he looked at me, his expression void of any feeling but finally taking it in our eyes locked and I felt that what I wanted to speak had gone from my mind. He looked at me expectantly and raised his eye brows as he saw that I was paralyzed. "Cat got your tongue?" He taunted at me as his eyes trailed once more to the television, a bright red with orange adorning the image of it.

"Umm…" I began still slightly scared to ask him this, noticing my reaction he looked at me, his left eye brow lifting up as he waited for me to speak.

"What?" He finally asked as he noticed that I couldn't really speak, still slightly afraid of him.

"Umm…" I began once more, but as I got more comfortable in the couch next to him and positioned myself to face him fully, it was then that I felt the courage to speak. "How will I explain this?"

"Explain what?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow once more as a smirk adorned his features, yet his humor didn't last long as he went once more to pay attention to the television in front of us.

The scene had also caught my attention as I saw bright red with a bit of orange. It was a place that was burning, moving over so that I could watch the television directly I found my eyebrows touching each other. It was a burning town, a reporter was speaking, it was fast most of it barely understandable as the man could be heard nearly crying. _"No, this can't be."_ The reporter said as his voice broke during the television broadcast. _"I tell you guys,"_ he said as if he was talking to everyone watching the video. _"I have never seen something like this in my life."_ He spoke once more, his voice full of astonishment, yet as there was a minute of a pause he yelled as an explosion was seen, a house that wasn't captured by flames exploded. _"Oh whoa, this is something never seen, I hope you guys at the studio are watching because this has just been made by a hero of war."_

The scene changed to a group of commenters that began to speak about the incidence in the video that was just seen. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes being the first one to speak, _"Well that was a video back from the attack on Nibleheim, as we are commemorating the Seventh anniversary of this tragedy. On that fateful day, we lost many people, but among them, we lost a hero, a man that hailed by many, admired by most. That was the day that our General Sephiroth First Class SOLDIER died."_ Finished solemnly as she allowed another one of the people beside her to speak, yet her words ran in my mind. Was Sephiroth declared dead seven years ago?

"Umm…" I began once more as I kept staring at the television but having stopped listening long ago, yet he never allowed me to finish as he answered my unmade question.

"I do not know." He said quietly as he turned off the television, things that the people were speaking being most of them lie. Yet as he tried to somehow protect me from an invisible force he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest, his cold skin somehow soothing my nerves.

"Oh…" I answered as I looked down, my fingers playing with a small ball of paper, part of the certificate given by my doctor that wrote that I was pregnant for the second time. Yet I sat there thinking, both of us probably having in mind the same thing. Seeing as he wasn't about to speak I spoke up once more, this time taking into consideration that he was calm at the moment. "Do you think you died that day?"

He didn't answer after a while, yet he took long. Probably he was thinking that was what I meant before, but it couldn't be. As I sat there next to him I dared to look at his face, his eyes having that hypnotizing green of it led me to observe them more than before. He seemed to be thinking but as he seemed to be slightly prepared to answer the phone began to ring. Sighing I moved over to the phone and read the caller id, it was my sister, taking a quick glance to where Sephiroth sat I stared at the caller id once more, it was the third time it rang.

"Who is it?" He asked as he must have probably found myself contemplating on whether or not to answer the phone.

"Liz." I simply told him as I read the caller id once more, after so many years her cellphone number hadn't changed at all.

"Answer it."

And with those last orders of his I picked up the phone on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"_Oh thank God! I thought you'll never answer."_ My sister said as she sounded desperate to speak to me.

"Well I did… everything okay?" I asked as I turned my back to the man that still sat on the couch watching my every move.

"_Yea, everything is all right."_ She said as she sounded as if she was out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

"_Of course Vana… Hey, I told you not to put that there!"_ She yelled to someone on her side of the phone call. _"Sorry about that."_

"Umm, I guess it's all right. But if you seem busy I better leave you there."

"_Oh no you don't, don't you dare hang up on me. Do you have any idea what day it is?"_ My sister said puzzling me due to her question.

"Umm… the Seventh anniversary of Nibleheim…" I kind of asked as I felt that what I had said was not the right answer, as I said that I looked over my shoulder to see a slightly interested Sephiroth.

"_Oh you dofus! How dare you forget mother's birthday!"_ She yelled over the phone making the man on the couch chuckle, him probably having heard everything. _"You know I can't believe you! This is the fourth birthday in a row that you forget!"_ She said as she kept yelling over the phone, Sephiroth smirking at what he was probably hearing of her side. Yet somehow thinking of being the humorous person I never thought of him to be, he pulled two fingers to the side of his head and made a motion that indicated as if he were shooting a gun, his head responding to the movement of his fingers.

"Asshole," I muttered as I gave my back to him once more.

"_Vanessa Smith! Did you just call me an asshole?"_ My sister yelled once more over the phone, leaving me no option but to separate the receiver from my ear.

"That was meant for someone else."

"_Look sis, I'm tired of this game so I won't give you an option, get ready by six, I'll pick you up, okay?"_ Yet I never had a chance to answer her as she hanged up the phone.

Hanging up the phone and placing it in its respective place, I began to walk over to the man that sat on the couch. He was still smirking at me, but his eyes held in a playful gleam in them, yet as he did before with me I ignored him. Yet as I was about to sit down next to him, he wrapped his cold hands around my waist and pulled me over to sit down on his lap.

"To answer your question, it could be." He whispered in my ear as he held me close to him, his cold breath tickling my ear.

"That you died that day?" I asked as I found myself slightly shocked at his confession.

"It could be a metaphor." He answered as I relaxed into his arms, as I saw that the conversation was going smoothly, something that wasn't normal as we rarely spoke about him.

"Haven't you ever thought of redeeming yourself?" I asked as I looked once more at the television, it was turned on with the same analysis of Nibelheim being done for the past five years since the event.

"How can I redeem myself when people don't forget?" He asked as I felt him frown, probably this not being the first time that he had thought that.

"I know it's against your plans, but why don't you try it? I mean in a game of cards there's always one that you will call a life, one that if something happens, you have the faith that if you bet on it will save you from your situation." I said as I repositioned myself on top of him, my body perpendicular to his, this position allowing me to rest my head against his shoulder.

"Have you ever used it?" He said referring to the comparison I had just done.

"Now that I think of it, I guess not." I said as I looked up as if the ceiling had the answer to my own question.

"Then what's your card?"

I turned to look at him, his question seeming to go nowhere but somehow he must have something planned. With that in mind I answered: "I'll start from cero."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Why would I need to use it?"

"You lost everything to me."

He was right with those words; I had lost everything to him. I lost my husband, my house back in Edge, my university studies, my first child, my sanity, my friends… what hadn't I lost to him? He had become that worm hole in my life. He had sucked everything that I had left; it was a miracle that he hadn't separated me from my sister. Sometimes he would even promote me to go look for my sister, but with that I have no idea what he is planning.

Shaking my head at him I got up from where I was sitting on top of him and headed to my bedroom so that I could get prepared for my mother's birthday. Moving quickly as I checked the clothing I thought of something loose, my goal being to hide what could possibly be a growing belly. Soon after and with the help of Sephiroth, which picked the clothing for me, I was washing myself and getting ready to see my family. Once I got out of the bathroom I found the dreaded man that I lived with, he was sitting there on my bed looking at me as if I were his prey. His green eyes never left me, thought something that was more inhumane of them was that they rarely blinked. Yet with that I tried my best to move around in search for some decent shoes and I was done.

Moving over to him I placed my hand on his forehead and moved close to him, our nose barely touching. "Could you stop that?" I asked him as I smirked at his face, it irked him that I would use against him things that he would normally do to me.

"She's here." He said indicating that my sister had just gotten at my house, somehow his keen senses being capable of telling when someone arrived.

Moving away from him, I looked at him in the eyes and found myself shaking my head at the small glare he was giving me. With that I left the house, my sister taking me to hers for a surprise party she and a few others had planned for my mother. At first everything was going on fine, but when it came to the part in which we had to give my mother her presents I found myself get nervous. I didn't bring anything for her. It was then that it was my time to give her a present and it occurred to me that I could tell the news of my pregnancy. With that in mind I began: "Well family, I know that today we are celebrating mom's birthday and I know that I didn't bring any gift with me, but I have an announcement to make."

"You're back with Bobby?" My mother asked as she felt that the rumors were true. That Bobby and I were once more trying to get together, but she was pretty far from the truth.

"No mom," I said as I kneeled down in front of her, placing my hands on her knees. "Well, you're gonna' be a grandmother." I told her as I looked into her eyes, yet instead of the happy cries I heard when my sister announced her pregnancies, I found myself receiving a disappointed look.

"Is it from Bobby?" She asked her voice sounding hopeful, probably thinking that I had done the same thing everyone thought I did with my first pregnancy.

"No mom," I confessed to her, yet with that I saw how her face fell, pure disappointment being what she expressed.

"But haven't you been seeing Bobby lately?" My mother said as she tried her best to somehow fix where the conversation was going.

"No mom! That we been meeting up doesn't mean I've slept with him," I said harshly already mad at her insistence, with that I had gotten up tired of the same thing. This situation wasn't the first time; it was the same story back with my first pregnancy, reason to why I had stopped talking to them.

"Vanessa Smith don't you dare yell at mom!" Liz said as she moved closer to us, pulling on my arm as she yelled those words.

"And what do you want me to say?" I yelled at my sister, my mom beginning to burst into tears. With her youngest daughter pregnant to who knows who and both daughters of her fighting during her birthday; the situation was too much for her to handle.

"You could tell her you don't know who the father is." Liz, my sister said trying her best to stop the fight that was about to begin.

"Oh that sounds great; oh look, hey mom I don't know who the father of my baby is but I think you could guess that I must have taken a new profession since you must believe I slept with anyone in town."

"Vanessa Smith! Stop it, right now, that's not the right thing to say." Liz yelled once more.

"Or what is the right thing to say, that I got pregnant by an invisible force?" I said as I had grown tired, somehow telling the truth as I made my sister let go of my arm.

"Oh Vanessa, please don't joke with me like that." My mom said as she felt insulted by the words I had spoken.

"Okay, I guess the party's over." Liz said as she moved to the entrance, signaling for her husband to come over and work with our mom and the rest of the guest. "Come with me Vanessa." She said still mad at me, once outside she led me to the car, no words being spoken between the two of us. The car ride was silent as she took me to my house, yet once we arrived there I didn't got out of the car as I expected her to speak some more to me.

"Vana," she began. "It was wrong to say all that in front of mom."

I looked at her and spoke, the silence that stood between us for a few seconds becoming extremely uncomfortable. "Maybe if you put yourself in my shoes, you might understand."

"You're lucky Bobby wasn't there." She said as she thought of my ex-husband.

"Liz, me and Bobby aren't together."

"I know, but he could do the same as last time." She said referring to my first pregnancy, as he took the blame to calm my mother at first, but all failed once our divorce got out and confirmed once the child was born.

"You know how last time went, I told you the truth but once the baby was born and had grey white hair everyone knew it wasn't his." I told her as I tried to explain to her the situation. "Doing the same thing again is just too risky."

"I know…" she said as she tailed off, probably thinking of what to say next. "There must be a way we could create a diversion; I mean I hate to see us fight like this."

"Liz, I told the truth today. And see? Even if I tell the truth, no one will believe me. No one will believe me it's Sephiroth's child." I said as I opened the door of the car, a light turning on indicating that a door was open.

"Look, sis… I believe you. I really do, but you know mom is sick. We cannot go on telling her things she won't believe, just tell her that it was a random man you met, one day he promised you the stars and on one night you laid with him. Just do it for mom." Liz pleaded me as I got out of the car, yet leaving the door opened so that we could keep talking to each other.

"Liz, the only man I've been meeting, and people here knows it, has been Bobby, and you know how mom loves Bobby." I told her as I moved slightly away, ready to close the door. "Plus, once the baby is born, it'll probably have the same hair color as the other. And I'm sorry for my attitude but I know… if you get any idea just call me." I said as I closed the door of the car and walked away towards my house.


	9. Chapter 07: Apparition

**Another long chapter, hope you all are liking the story but before going to it I'll like to leave a message.**

**I know it's still not Christmas time but things seem to be going faster this year, and with that we got the ****opportunity to ****drink alcohol. And this applies to everyone, drink or not, have the age or not, we are the ones responsible. Drink wisely and always have someone you trust to watch out for you and those you love. Don't drink and drive and try not to text and drink.**

**So with that message done (pass it), I'll like for these holidays to be filled with great memories for everyone and more of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 07: Apparition

* * *

I was now fully alone in my house; it had been two weeks since I had written a letter to my sister indicating what had happened when I left Bobby at the airport. But all had seemed to go back to normal. My life had begun once more, my university studies being continued as the semester began. And life as a student was something, but life as a student after meteor was another different thing. Students were the same as before, instead we had to mix the low resources while at the same time dedicate ourselves to the sick. I on my obligatory time had to dedicate myself with curing orphaned children from the new disease, the geostigma. Yet today I was in class, I picked my books as the professor indicated the class was over.

I got up from my chair and began to head to the door, yet a rough hand came to my shoulder making me stop. I looked behind me and my brown eyes came in contact with a vibrant blue. It was then that I noticed the professor wanted to speak to me. Silently I nodded in his direction and heard him walk away to his desk. I stayed in my place next to the door as I saw the last one of my classmate leave. With the waiting now over I began to walk further inside the class room, till I stood at the opposite side from the professor's desk.

"Sit here." The professor said as he padded a chair next to him.

"Okay…"I answered as I found myself sitting next to him, for me this distance was a little too intimate.

"Look, remember last semester that you were put on probation because of the Meteor?" He said as he began to search some files he had on his desk.

"Yea, but I brought proof that I was on the hospital during that time, and you know that since you visited me." I told the man beside me, but as I said that he sighed.

"Look, Vanessa…"He began as if trying to let something out. "This is more difficult than what you think."

"Why? You are the Director of the Health and Science Department, plus you are the dean. Why is it that difficult?" I asked confused as to where this was going, knowing he had all the potential to clean my record but something seemed to be holding him back.

"You know the history of the Meteor."

"Yea, it destroyed everything; we were together when it fell." I said to him as I felt him tense in his chair.

"It's not that, most of Shinra's data base was destroyed with the crash. The University of Midgar ran with that same technology, but we had our backup database. Recently in the past two months the system had been back up, but the problem is that your record is the only one missing." He told me as he showed me the computer reports on the missing record.

"How can it be missing?" I asked as I read the papers, something appearing to be wrong since I had seen my record before. "I don't get it, this is my third year studying here; I should have a full record."

"Well I had the registration office check if there's any hold on your record and they told me they have no history of ever having your record in the past ten years." The professor said as he took back the papers.

"So that means I can't continue studying?" I asked as I found myself worried for what I might have to do with my life.

"You're going to keep going to class, I already asked for a few printed official transcriptions I had done for you last semester and we'll work from that. You'll just have to re-submit your social number, birth certificate and your economy profile, oh and don't forget to re-submit the case of your probation." He said as he began to organize a few papers on the desk.

"You're telling me that I have to file that again?" I asked him as I felt my voice rise slightly.

"Calm down Vanessa." I said as he stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I understand you are upset, and as director I'm doing the best that I can. This is all I wanted to tell you, so if there ever arrives a letter stating that you are on probation, don't be surprised, as everything will be left as if meteor never happened." He explained to me.

"Aren't you Bobby's friend? You could do me the favor and eliminate the probation." I asked as I stared at his beautiful blue/green eyes.

"Yes, but you aren't mine." He said coldly as he backed away from me. "Bobby could protect my back while I would do the same; we were soldiers and faithful with each other. But you on the other hand are nothing; Bobby risked his life to protect you during the Meteor, and what happened? Two persons got badly hurt." He stopped as he signaled to his amputated leg. "If Bobby would have done as we did during the war both of us would have gone out with barely any scratch. But since he had to save you, I lost part of me." He said bitterly as he sat once more on his chair.

"Is that way you didn't accept to be the best man?" I asked as I felt part of me starting to crumble, but I held my head high, not wanting to appear weak in front of this man.

"I…" He began but stopped. "Vanessa, I'm director and professor I cannot go ahead mingle with my students."

"Okay…" I whispered as I got up and began to walk towards the door, but once there he spoke once more to me.

"Ignore what I said; just listen to me and everything will be fine. Keep your grades up, don't miss a class unless it's an emergency and for the excuse you call me so I can place it on your record, all right?"

"I guess so." I said lowly as I began to walk once more but he spoke again.

"Remember to clean it three times a day." With those as his last words I left the building.

Shaking my head at the strange reaction I had from him, I was already walking outside the building with a few books in my hand. I was going home; even if it was a thirty minute walk from here I knew I had enough time. Yet as twenty minutes passed I found myself facing my favorite bar and restaurant named 7th Heaven. Once inside I found it unusually full and loud, yet I kept moving in till I got at bar, the bartender, Tifa, being busy at the moment.

Looking my way to see the new comer she finished preparing a man his drinks and gave them to him, once done Tifa looked my way and smiled. She took her time looking for a particular glass and bottle, yet once she had done that task she came up to me smiling.

"Hey Vana," she greeted me warmly as she hugged me as best as she could.

"Heya' Tif," I said back to her as I patted her back, this being the first time we had seen each other since I arrived at Edge.

"You were in class?" She asked as she filled me a small glass of what I could guess was tequila, once done she handed it to me. "It's in the house." She said as she smiled at me, while I grinned at her, I guess university years came in handy.

"Why is it so full?" I asked as I took the shot down, it came down warm but not as hard as if it were pure tequila, it also had a strange taste to it.

"Tequila rose." She said as she lifted the bottle to ask if I want more nodding at it she served me another glass. "Reno, over there," she said as she signaled to a man with messy red hair, part of it being held by a long low pony tail.

As I looked over at the man I swore I had seen him before, him reminding me of someone. He the same as the men and women that surrounded him were all dressed in black suits. While the people that wasn't dressed that way appeared to have been in the wrong group; yet celebrated the same with the men and woman in black.

"Why are they celebrating?" I asked Tifa but she wasn't there, yet a bald man with sunglasses dressed in a black suit answered for her.

"He just got a raise." I looked at him sitting on my right and he lifted his own bottle of tequila as if offering me some. "He invites."

"At this rate he'll end up with no money." I said as he filled my small glass with some tequila, this time I noticed the pink color of it.

"Already said," he commented as he served himself some more. "Rude." He stated what I guessed was his name and held his cup for us to cheer.

"Vanessa." I told him and with that said both our glasses touched and we cheered.

Why we cheered? I don't know. Why I cheered with him? I don't know. What was I cheering for? I don't know. And with that I began what was the life of a university student, a life where even without the campus was filled with easy alcohol with random strangers.

"Hey Vanessa," Tifa called, I looked her way and smiled, it was my eight glass of tequila and it had gotten pretty much to my head. "Here order what you want and I'll prepare it for you… and I'll have someone make sure you get home safe." She said as an afterthought as she noticed my slightly intoxicated state.

Yet what had I talked with that stoic man named Rude? It's curious the effects alcohol can do, we relax into ourselves, we easily speak to strangers, we open what appears to be our real feelings, we become philosophers, we sing, we cry, we walk in circles and talked as if we were old time friends. We talked of life, our experiences, our heartbreaks, even of the reason that Sephiroth went mad. We talked of everything, heck we even exchanged numbers it was then that I came back to earth, what the hell I was doing, I'm a married woman. Why was I exchanging numbers with I man I met on a bar?

Yet at that exact moment Tifa arrived with the take home I ordered and with a strange man following behind her. "Vana, you're pretty drunk." Tifa said as she along with the help of Rude helped me off my high chair. "It's gonna' get worse." I heard her whisper to the man beside her, yet being how I was I had to protest.

"Tifa, what the hell?" I half yelled as I tried to balance myself, making myself stand on my own so they wouldn't hold me. "I'm not drunk." Yet I knew otherwise, I felt everything that had to do with being drunk. I had the strange sensation in my head, my voice was slurring from time to time, my stance wasn't pretty stable, I probably already had bloodshot eyes, and to top it all my head was extremely difficult to maintain in a straight position.

"Come," Tifa said taking my hand and pulling towards the man. "He's Tseng; he'll make sure you get home safely." She said as she introduced me the man but never told him who I am. He was an attractive man, probably around his late twenties, with his black hair falling under his shoulder and a strange red dot in the middle of his eyebrows. He was strange.

Not protesting at all I took the bag of food from Tifa's hands and followed the man outside the bar. Once outside I found myself facing a black car, quickly the man named Tseng opened the passenger door for me and signaled for me to enter. Somehow I don't remember him rounding the car but he appeared at the driver's seat in no time. I don't remember any conversation with the man next to me, yet it was a two minute ride from Tifa's to my house. Once there I was about to speak to say my thanks in having him bring me to my home but he spoke before me.

"You are Mrs. Donnell?" He suddenly asked as he mentioned my husband's last name.

"Umm… yes, something wrong?" I asked him as I felt the drunkenness in me leave for a few seconds.

"He won't be arriving next week as planned." He simply stated, yet made no more comment on the case. Somehow the silence in the car had become extremely uncomfortable and I couldn't find the way to leave the car, until he suddenly spoke once more. "Here," he said as he gave me an elixir, "it will help."

With that in hand, I gave him my thanks and left the vehicle to the warm and welcoming inside of my house. Once inside I left everything that I was carrying –the food, my books and purse– on a small table next to the door, with that simple task done I turned over and made sure to lock the door. With that done I removed my shoes and left them next to the door, left everything next to the door and took my food towards the kitchen. I felt myself crash against a few chairs and tables on my way there, yet once I arrived I decided to drink the elixir Tseng gave me. Drinking it all in one full movement I left the food in the counter while I went to my room to pick my night clothes and gave myself a warm bath.

Moving down stairs, this time feeling much better, I went directly to the kitchen and checked the food Tifa had prepared for me. It was a deep dish lasagna, with side vegetables and smashed potato. I had to admit that I loved Tifa's cooking yet as I observed that the vegetables were slightly brownish in color I discarded them, and re-heated the rest of the meal. Yet as I worked on the kitchen counter I noticed the clock it read 1:48am, damn it was late; however that same moment that I stared at the clock I felt a cold sensation behind my back. Ignoring it I continued to work on the kitchen.

It didn't last long till the same event repeated itself, this time with a strange spark of electricity going through the back of my neck. Turning over I looked to see if there was something behind me yet I saw nothing, just the dining room that connected with the kitchen. Turning over once more I picked my warm food, along with a large glass of water and moved it all to the dining room. I set it all on the table and sat down to eat in plain darkness.

However, as I ate in silence I felt the strange sensation once more, this time only more intense. The temperature surrounding me dropped down to an extremely cold temperature, one in which I could observe my breath. Pausing all that had to do with resuming my food intake I decided to stop and relax myself. This had been happening in the past few weeks since Bobby left, yet thinking of the fact that I was slightly drunk I decided to ignore once more what was happening. Everything that I was experiencing right now could be fully related to alcohol and have a fully logic explanation.

Taking a breather I continued eating, but this time a little faster than usual. Suddenly it all disappeared, the temperature went back to normal and the electricity was nowhere to be felt. Shaking my head at my own antics I continued eating in the dark, the temperature dropping from time to time, yet going back to how it was a few minutes later.

Finishing my meal, I moved over to the kitchen to clean the dishes and stayed there for a few minutes. My body felt extremely weak as I found myself holding my body against the kitchen counter. Yet I felt once more the temperature drop, my eyes widened as I felt something similar to a breath to the back of my neck. I jumped scared; the phone rang it quickly going to voice mail.

"_Hello, this is Vana (and Bobby). We're probably busy or not at our house so please leave a message after the tone! Beep."_

A male voice sounded, clearly my husband. _"Hey Vana, I know this is not the hour to call, but I got bad news."_ He sounded worried, putting the dishes away I moved over to the living room where the phone laid. _"Rufus called, I'll have to go on a mission."_ He explained as I listened closely to the background noise, there was a faint sound of music and men talking. _"Look baby, I love you and I'll see if I can call you tomorrow."_ Furrowing my brows I listened more closely to the background than to him, yet I found more music and the same male voices, yet suddenly another voice spoke, a female one.

"_Are you finished?"_ A high pitched voice said.

"_Angelica!"_ That was the last thing I heard from Bobby as he hung down the phone, his tone of voice clearly mad at the person that had talked.

Feeling many things, similar to anger and something that I would call as being royally pissed, I stopped listening to the rest of the voice recorder. Yet as I thought of my feeling for Bobby and how confused and tormented I felt, I didn't notice the temperature around me change drastically and the electricity that seemed to dance around me. It was only at that moment that I stopped and felt the breath at the back of my neck that I somehow knew I wasn't alone.

"Who's Angelica?" A deep male voice asked, my eyes widened scared, the deepness of the voice sounding extremely familiar. Yet I didn't move, I don't know if I was breathing, or what was truly happening but now I guess that being slightly drunk meant I must have left the door open. However thinking of the danger I probably was in, I ignored that the voice seemed to be familiar in my memory and began to run. It was a pitiful sprint; I got nowhere as I felt that I crashed against a hard rock cold body.

Cold hands held me where I was, yet I fought against them, my eyes refusing to stare at the face of the criminal that had entered my home. Yet as I struggled I knew I felt some slight contact with a silky smooth hair, ignoring it I kept fighting till I found myself crashing against the floor. He, which I guessed due to the size of the hands, hadn't thrown me instead he had simply let go of me. In the process of falling down to the floor I found myself nearly crawling away from the cold, which was exactly what indicated me where he was.

"How you got in?" I asked to the air as I tried my best to fun away, this time towards my room, but a cold hand met my ankle and with what appeared to be extreme ease he pulled me towards him. What was happening? I tried once more to run and this time succeed, yet I knew I still had the alcohol running through my veins as I found myself stumbling on top of the coffee table. And it broke; now I'll have to buy a new one.

Yet somehow I couldn't move I wasn't really frozen in time or in utter shock. I was in pain, my head hurt, my legs and let's not even mention my back. My back was in excruciating pain, yet I still knew that I was in danger. Strangely I heard no footstep, the cold I could no longer feel it. It was as if I had somehow grown accustomed to the freezing temperature that surrounded me. Opening my eyes I finally grew the courage to see who my enemy was… I couldn't believe it.

In front of me stood an imposing figure, him not moving, but… wasn't he dead? I felt puzzled, extremely confused as to what I was witnessing. I moved slightly to a sitting position, my pain already long forgotten, yet he didn't move. He was just there, I stared at my arms, even pinched my arms. How was I still alive? Wouldn't he have murdered me long ago?

And he moved slightly, I froze, my eyes widening completely. I was scared, I felt my eyes water slightly and a small whimper come from my throat. He moved one step closer and I closed my eyes tightly, moving my head low and to the side as if scared that he would harm me that instant. With that movement I spoke as fast as I could. "Please don't kill me."

I could feel him pause, yet ignored my words and came even closer; probably being less than a foot away from me. I felt him kneel down to my height and it was then that I opened my eyes. The extreme cold temperature came from him. He was the one that's been here all this time; it was at that moment that I came back to reality. I looked at him in pure shock our eyes locking in, brown and a mesmerizing green meeting together, yet somehow I had the opportunity to take him all in. He was in his classical First Soldier attire; his hair appeared to be even longer than what I had seen on pictures. But seeing him in person was nothing compared to a picture, hearing him speak to me felt out of this world.

"We finally meet, Vanessa."


	10. Recording 02: Comfort

**Hello and welcome, hope you all liked the last chapter, but here we are with something new. Next chapter is being written but it all depends on how I can deal with all the work that I have for the next two weeks. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Recording 02: Comfort

* * *

"_Hello, this is Vana (and Bobby). We're probably busy or not at our house so please leave a message after the tone! Beep."_

"_Oh, hi Vanessa, it's me Bobby. Umm, I see you haven't changed the voice mail message… but umm, hey your mother called me… Well I guess she told me the news… I… I feel really sorry for you. I know we had our differences and well… I got the news that the divorce won't be finalized in August, instead it'll be finalized by the end of October and I don't know… I feel really sorry. But you know I still love you. And I know it wasn't fair what happened between us, maybe your family was right that seeing each other before the wedding was going to end in despair and I feel guilty for asking you to do that. I know it was both our fault what had happened between us… well you know you cheated, I cheated and then I got mad and drunk. I remember I yelled at you, we fought and I hurt you…_

_I never really meant to hurt you, you were my princess and I was the monster. I feel bad even if I still don't understand what happened that night, but I remember you crying and blood… who was the blood from? But anyhow, I wanted to see if before we sign the divorce papers, we could get together and catch up, like before, like back when we were friends. Like we used to do two years ago, when I used to visit Costa de Sol just for the heck of it, and well I don't know let us talk like the old times. Well I know this voice mail is a little long but come on call me, you have my number and tell me about everything or anything… well yeah, I gotta' go but I feel sorry for the loss of your baby. I know I'm not the father but I always knew how much you wanted kids, so I'm sorry. Beep."_

"_You have one read message. Wednesday, June 17, 4257, 2:33pm…"_


	11. Chapter 08: Vulnerable

**Hello guys and welcome back, too much work, blah blah blah... no more excuses. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 08: Vulnerable

* * *

"I hate you!" Those were the last words I yelled at him that day, hadn't seen him since then. When was it? When was it the day that it happened? I don't know, probably a week ago. I guess I had lost count of time. With his presence in the house my television was always turned on with the news channel. Yet now that he was gone, and I simply felt lonely… I guess I probably simply miss him.

Somehow I never could understand where we both stood; there were times we got along great. During those times I could inquire about his past, and sometimes we could talk for hours at a time, but it all fell with the news of my second pregnancy. I don't know if it is the hormones or just the tense atmosphere, but something hasn't been going right. It's as if he lost the kind and caring attitude he had a few months ago… I guess that's not it. Maybe, I'm the one that's changed. I haven't talked to my mother since I broke the news of my pregnancy to her during her birthday party; Liz has been ignoring me since Rin got hospitalized with bronchitis, and Bobby? Bobby got mad that I didn't tell my mom the baby I was expecting was his, but I wasn't about to lie. I guess a lot has been going on around me.

I have to admit sometimes I just want those times of leisure that I could share with Sephiroth, those times in which reality wasn't present. It was at times like those that I would forget that he was a ghost and I was his victim. He was what I like to describe him as that man before Nibleheim, the man who had become a hero of war, kind of my hero. But somehow the news never painted him as a normal common man, most of them painted him as an ice cold figure, ironic. However after Nibleheim he had gone fully insane, back then and even still today the news painted him as a monster, but I've been thinking about it ever since. What if he was misunderstood? I know he wasn't much of a kind man, but conversations with him were all right. But he isn't much of a talker, but a great listener.

I remember when we spoke together in one of those times of leisure. He had told me once that both of us were related, connected. As if both of us were somehow meant to be. My heart palpitated at the memory; I guess I still react to those words. It was something strange, what he had told me. Something that I had never heard of before, but it was common among romance novels. The lovely pair that was meant to be and fighting against the world until they finally got their happy ending. Strange, that sounded too cliché and too far from my reality. In reality I was fighting against him, him being my worst enemy.

It was then that I decided to pick the ripe tomato I was looking at, shaking my head at my thoughts I continued along the vegetable aisle. Sometimes it sounded like I was full of bull, my relationship with him never being clear. We weren't a couple, we weren't enemies, yet we didn't coexist. We had sex, cuddled and even related to some extend but we weren't in a relationship. There was no future for us, nothing was planned aside his wishes, –from what I could tell he still had his vendetta– so what were we? I could say I felt something for him but sometimes I couldn't put my finger on what I felt.

I picked a few more vegetables and moved from aisle, a few more things and I'll head home from this late night buying spree. Ever since he had arrived into my life I had stopped being the early riser as I used to be; now a day my nights were full of walking around the house and cleaning. The days were barely existent as I locked myself away, calls were ignored and the only letters I received were letters of payments due. I had no money, no job and the only money that I had appeared on the kitchen counter every two weeks. It was strange that the money appeared out of nowhere but I didn't questioned where it came from.

It was then that after noticing that my life had completely changed, I no longer traveled to the beach. I'll rarely meet anyone that I used to consider a friend, my family and I were never in the best of terms, and the risk of meeting Bobby was forever plastered in my mind. It was then and after the news of my second pregnancy I decided to become a nocturne person. The night becoming my shield as I found it to be the only time which I would evade most people when in town.

Finally picking my last product I walked over to the cashier and paid the amount of my small purchase. In total I picked the four bags and began to head out the door only to be stopped by a guard.

"Miss, wait." He called as he reached my side.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and quickly faced him thinking that I was probably in some trouble. "Yes?" I asked him as I expected him to question me for something.

"Allow me to carry your bags to the car." The man said as he began to pick the two bags I held with my left hand.

"Don't worry sir, I'll be fine." I told him as I pulled my hand away and backing slightly as to create some distance, with that done I added. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm disabled, but thanks for the offer. Good night." I finished as I backed away from the twenty four hour mini marked and headed in the direction of my home.

Twenty five more minutes, I thought as I began my march. It was still pretty early as I looked at my clock and found out that it was 11:46pm, yet the night was calm. It was still early May and thus not many tourists could be seen. The hotels were nearly out and the bar was closing at this hour, yet I still walked alone. The small town was calm and I found myself stopping to rest, my hands growing slightly tired of holding the bags and the small bump I had for a belly weighing me down slightly. I sat down at the plaza and waited for a few minutes till I felt that the energy returned to me.

Once I felt better I picked the bags once more and decided to take a small alley as a short cut to my house. It was the worst decision I had made that day. After walking for a minute, I found myself feeling weird; a heavy feeling had fallen over me and found myself believing that someone was following close behind me. Pausing completely I found myself praying, yet my instincts were right, it wasn't long before I head some heavy footsteps and found a strong hand making contact with my shoulder.

I closed my eyes in fear and thought of the one man that could save me from this predicament. Yet nothing came, the temperature didn't change and I found myself trembling in fear. I heard the man move closer to me and quickly in one swift movement he had turned me over, pinned me against the wall and made everything I carried fall to the floor.

"Stop!" I yelled at the man but he began to ravish me, I began to fight against him yet he continued his pursue. The man was there taking everything I had, my shirt was partially ripped away from my chest as he began to abuse of the power he had over me. "Stop," I said once more, only this time sounding slightly weaker as I found that the slight hope that I had was leaving completely. I tried to fight against him, but he easily kept overpowering me. Soon it occurred to me that I could kick him, wrong idea. Instantly after my failed kick I found myself on the floor trying my best to cover my belly. Yet he didn't stop, he continued touching my body and trying to have his way with me.

It was only till he decided to take my scarf that the man paused as if scared; the dark green mark, which was oozing sputter on my neck shocking the man on top of me. But I paused as I stared at his face, something behind me capturing my attention; someone had come to save me. Instantly the man was thrown from on top of me and crashed against a wall, some words were spoken and all I could notice that the man run away. I was still in shock.

Kneeling down in front of me, a man of around a year older than me inspected me, my neck capturing his attention. Yet I wasn't scared of him as I found myself smiling at my old friend. "Cloud?" I asked as I stared at his blue eyes, his crisp blonde her appearing as bright as the day.

"You too have it?" He asked as he inspected the mark upon my neck, I looked away towards my scarf, it still lay beside me. "Here," he said as he extended his arm to me, helping me find a comfortable sitting position. Quickly and knowing that my shirt was partially ripped, I picked the scarf and placed it around my neck, making sure to use it to cover the exposed skin on my chest. "Why are you here?" He asked me as he helped me up, in the mean noticing my pregnant belly.

"I was buying some food." I said as I began to pick up the bags, seeing if something was broken but as if lady luck was on my side everything appeared to be fine. "But, what are _you_ doing here?"

He smiled quietly at me and picked all of the bags from my hands, "I was delivering to this area." He said as he looked away from me towards the starred night.

"That's not all, is it?" I asked him as I moved closer to stare at his blue eyes, a sad look carried upon them.

Yet being the stubborn man I have known since a few years back, he changed the subject. "We should get that geostigma cleaned up."

"Alright then," I said quietly as I followed behind him, the blond man taking towards his villa. There was silence along the way till I decided to ask him about my friend. "How's Tifa doing?"

"I guess she's doing fine." He said as he pulled out a key and opened the door to his villa. This was the third time I've been here, yet only the first one to be alone with Cloud.

"Haven't you been talking to her?" I asked him as I entered before him, it was completely dark till he turned on the lights. It hadn't changed much over the past years, only that it had more dust than before. Moving slightly further into the villa I inspected the areas, the house still held the same furniture, yet as I moved in slightly further I heard Cloud say, "wait for me in the living room." Remembering where the room was in the house I moved over to the living room and sat down on one of the striped black and white sofas.

I didn't wait long till Cloud arrived to the room with a small bag of first aid. He quietly indicated me to remove part of my scarf and I did what was ordered. Making sure to maintain my decency I moved the scarf away from my neck but allowed it to still cover my chest. Allowing him to clean the geostigma like an expert, I sat there thinking. Looking over at him closely he hadn't changed much; he still had the same baby face he had when I first met him over two years ago. Yet I paused, the small smile I held disappearing as I came to the realization.

"You also have it?" I asked him as I took his hands away from my neck, the wrapping he was applying nearly falling loose on my neck. I looked at him as he stared back at me, his blue eyes appearing confused for a few seconds, then sad. "Cloud?" I asked him as I quickly checked him over, I had noticed he appeared to be in pain from time to time, he was an expert in cleaning the condition and he had asked if I also had it. "Cloud," I called his name once more, this time with more emphasis on it.

"Yea…" he answered quietly as he looked down to the floor. "I failed them."

"You failed who?"

"The children, Tifa, even you." He answered quietly as he stared at the floor, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"But you haven't failed anyone." I told him as I placed my hand on his chin making him stare at me. "Why are you carrying such a burden on your shoulders?"

"I…" he stopped probably not having the words to answer he changed the subject once more. "You're pregnant."

"Cloud," I called his name with a stern tone and he looked up at me, his eyes slightly wide. It was then that I noticed a mark on his eyebrows. "You were shot?" I asked him slightly altered, something telling me that problems were in the horizon.

"It was nothing." He said as he moved away from me, turning his back to me as he began to put away the medical kit.

"What do you mean it was nothing? That was clearly a gunshot!" I said as I stood up, quickly finishing wrapping the geostigma. Yet knowing that he wouldn't respond if I got mad at him I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Are you're hiding?" I asked as I moved closer to him, my hand touching the covered arm, quickly he reacted as both of us felt an electricity surge through us.

He turned over to look at me, his face expressing shock as he looked at my belly and then to me. "Who's the father?" He asked as he found his face full of shock, with that I knew a memory from Sephiroth must have passed through him.

"Answer my questions first." I stated sternly as I found the perfect opportunity to gain answers from him.

"I was attacked by three men a week ago." He simply said as he glared at me. "Who's the father?"

I paused before answering him; both he and Tifa had seen the pictures of Layla, her silver hair being remarkably identical to her father's. "Who attacked you?" I asked ignoring his question as I felt something more was related to that strange situation.

"Answer me first."

"Okay… I think it's better if you sit down first." I told him as I took my place on the couch, while he sat in the same one as me but making sure some distance was left. I smiled sadly and began the story. "Remember a few years ago when I moved over to Edge?"

"What does that have to do?"

"Everything," I answered him as I closed my eyes beginning the quest. "I don't know if Tifa ever told you, but when I moved over to Bobby's house it was haunted. I tried to find answers, but none came, it was only a few months after I moved that I found the identity of the sprite." I looked at him sadly as he seemed to have finished connecting the dots, knowing most of the story behind Bobby and me, and with the birth of my first.

"Your first born… it had silver hair, right?" He asked as if still trying to convince himself.

"Yes, Layla couldn't survive because he had taken all of my energy during the pregnancy. He had drained her." I said my tone still somber as I found a small tear leave my left eye.

"Is Sephiroth alive?" He asked me, his expression still shocked.

"I don't know… I don't know what to believe anymore."

"The guys that attacked me…" Cloud began as I found his expression harden, probably thinking of what was to come. "They were remnants of Sephiroth."

I paused trying to absorb the news he was giving me, remnants, those were beings that had Jenova's cells in them. Those beings that could revive Sephiroth, I felt a chill run through my back. The mere idea of him coming back scared me, his wishes upon revenge still fresh in his mind.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked him as I found my hands wrapping unconsciously over my belly.

"They are looking for mother." He said as he looked down at my belly, moving closer I found him placing his head on my small belly, still only four months pregnant. "Are you, mother?" He asked appearing to be in a small trance.

But something strange happened, as both of us stayed that way for a few minutes I felt the first kick of my child. Cloud backed away and looked at me in awe, this being probably the first time he had been this close to a pregnant woman. He sat up and placed his hand in my belly, once more the child kicked, but this time exactly where Cloud's hand was placed. He moved his hand some more and everywhere he placed it the baby kicked. Admiring the small game they were playing I found myself smiling over at my friend, him seeming to have forgotten all of his problems.

"Cloud," I called his name and he paused playing, his smile faltering slightly. "I am not mother, I'm his mother." I told him as I simply smiled at him, calming him.

"Sometimes I wish I could be this way with Tifa." He confessed as he touched my belly once more, the baby still kicking at his hand.

"You can, you just have to give yourself a chance." I told him as I took his hand and placed it on top of my belly. The baby instead of kicking simply placing a tiny hand, with that I spoke once more, "Zephyr." I called as I looked down at my belly, in my mind creating the image of my child. "This here is uncle Cloud," the child kicked once more. "I think he was saying hello uncle." I said as I smiled at my friend, his face still astonished.

"It's a boy?" The blond asked as he continued to play with the unborn child.

"Yes." I told him as I thought of something that I needed to say. "Cloud," I began as he stopped playing and looked at me. "Don't ever lose hope; allow it to be the last thing to be lost." I told him as I pulled the man around my age to a hug, him always being like the older brother I never had. "Don't do anything stupid." I told him as I released him from my hug. Yet as I pulled away from him, time was fully forgotten as both of us kept speaking through the night.

* * *

**Okay right now I would like to make an announcement, I'm looking for someone to be my Beta. The Beta will have all access to what is already written, can help shape chapters and better the story, plus will have bragging rights and will always get recognition as editor to the story. ****So if anyone is interested feel free to leave a review or send me a private message.**

**Aside from that reviews, commentaries****, questions, critics... are always welcomed.**

**~~Adrianne**


	12. Chapter 09: Moving Out

**Hi and welcome, it took me a while to get this chapter out, but now is done.**

**So for now enjoy!**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 09: Moving Out

* * *

It had been a few months that I've been living in this house, yet it was all coming to an end. Once Bobby came in for a surprise visit and got told of the news of my pregnancy, everything began to fall. By that time I had been fully expulsed from the University of Midgar, and no matter how many allegations I made, it didn't help my cause. But that day that Bobby came had become my nightmare.

We fought verbally that night and it began to get physical from his side, yet somehow something had defended me against him. I still didn't want to admit what was haunting me, but what had occurred to Bobby was living proof that something was around. Yet also my pregnancy was living proof that something was living in my quarters. I felt pained when I saw Bobby get beaten up, he had gotten pretty hurt and that was when he actually left the house.

I was left alone that night, a cold feeling surrounded me, embracing me. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did but I allowed it to console me. The cold hands pursuing my body as if it were a pianist with his keyboard, each touch making me forget. As the night progressed I had fully forgotten what had happened earlier with my husband, but things ended too fast. The night came to an end and I found myself waking up to someone ringing the bell of the house.

Waking up and shaking my head to remove the slumber in my eyes I stood up and looking around the room for something decent to wear. Last night clothing was left on the floor as I looked around for something else. Moving around the room I looked for something fast and easy, as whoever was ringing the bell kept making it sound. Now I felt annoyed, going over to the bathroom I found a bathrobe and placed it on. Working on some flippers I found my feet making their way to them and soon enough down the stairs of the house.

Opening the door I looked outside to see a young man carrying an envelope. Staring at him, I found my blood turn cold as I knew what to expect inside the envelope, yet it was too late. I picked up the envelope without saying good morning or even greeting the man and closed the door quickly. And it was then that with my back against the door that I decided to open the envelope. It was simple, but the insignia it had left me perplexed. It was the Shinra logo.

Ignoring that fact that Shinra still had to do with the management of the city of Edge; I allowed my back to rest against the door and opened the package. A few papers slid out but the most important one had the signature of a famous judge. I looked up from the papers and stared at the man that was sitting in my living room, his green eyes staring at my shocked face. I knew he was analyzing me.

Sephiroth would usually be like that since I met him, most of the time little to no conversation was interchanged between us. Instead all we had together was the strange looks we shared and our bed. But that wasn't all, now we had an unborn child between us. It was strange to see and hear him, yet now it had become something more common as time passed. He was simply there, now and ever since Bobby tried to attack me, he was always present.

I gave him a weak smile and moved over to the couch. My body falling to the couch, now I sat next to him. It was only a matter of time till I could feel his cold body, even with the distance between us, it had me shivering lightly. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to rest; this was probably just the beginning of my nightmare. And it was in that moment that I rested, where I found that the envelope had left my hands. The papers inside the envelope were being inspected.

"An eviction order?" The man beside me asked as I could note humor in his voice. He was probably having fun with this. "You have only one week."

Opening my eyes, I stayed in the same position, yet only this time I was glaring at him. "Shit isn't fair." I said cursing as I closed my eyes once more, the situation beginning to give me a headache.

"And what do you plan on doing?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow at me, it made him like a sex beast. With that though I felt my cheeks redden as I remembered our time in bed. I can't really believe I thought of that, but soon enough I remembered the question he had asked me.

"I…" what was I to say? I wanted to leave and go back home with my family, but was I truly ready to give up what I had with him? Was I ready to give up? If I left the house, I had to go back with my tail in between my legs. How will I explain my family that I had been expelled from the university? Or that an incubus, ghost, sprite; whatever he is had me impregnated? Yet what did I have here?

I thought of it and my mind went over to Tifa and her friends. They had been around me for all this time, taking care of me and even helping me when I was in need. But aside from them I had really nothing in this place. I could tell I related to other people, but I had lost everything. I even lost the only thing I thought I'll never loose. I lost my best friend and husband; I lost my second half… I lost my Bobby.

Suddenly I allowed a deep breath out, my eyes closing as I contemplated the reaction that my family would have to me. It was still something difficult to grasp, my family would probably hate me. It was then that I knew that my life was probably over. My dreams of becoming a doctor had been killed once I was expelled. My life as a happily married woman had just come to an end. And my geostigma would probably leave me dead.

It was then that I allowed my hand to hold the nonexistent belly that I had. If I died, what would happen to my child? I thought of it and moved my torso forward, my hands quickly catching my head as I allowed silent tears out. It was too much, it felt like too much. And it was that way how I stayed a few minutes like this. A cold _thing_ sat next to me, him not bothering to comfort me as I found myself feeling even worse than before.

"He can't kick you out." A cold voice said close to me, I stopped. It had been one of the rarely few times that I had heard him speak, his green eyes staring at the ceiling as if something interesting laid there.

"It's his house, he can do whatever the fuck he wants." I said as I stood up, my body heading towards the room my matrimony should have shared. Yet I was stopped as I passed in front of him, his cold hand holding mine as he stared at me. I stared back at him, I looked to his face, his gallant facial features and then to his green eyes, for a second those eyes appearing catlike.

I paused and regained my thoughts. I shouldn't be here analyzing him, I should be bashing him. It was him the only cause for my suffering. It was because of him that I would have to take care of my child alone. And it was because of him that I sometimes doubted my feelings for Bobby. He had become my curse, a man that I used to fancy when younger. But now vividly staring back at me, he had even lain with me and I had found it pleasurable.

"He can't leave a pregnant woman on the street."

With that I stared down at him bewildered, he had said something that I hadn't thought about it. I didn't know much of law but there was always protection to a woman. But where would I go for that? This town is barely being built, for now only a few blocks existed, yet it was slowly growing. The government was still being rebuilt and most positions were given to surviving employees from Shinra, and if things were as I thought they would be it wouldn't even matter. I could claim anything, and fight to the end, but in the end I knew that everything would fall as they categorized me. It wouldn't matter how much I tried since in the end I was the one that did wrong.

With that I shook my head and voiced my decision, "I don't want to be here anymore." And that was how I left, I moved up stairs towards my bedroom, my eyes landing on everything important to me. Yet I looked away from it, falling silently on my bed as I fell into a sleepless rest. After that day everything was done in automatic, I took my time from the week given to me to say my goodbyes.

Tifa cried with me. Cloud smiled sadly and waved goodbye. The Turks came around to offer me a few words of encouragement… the Turks? I knew it was all because of Reno, somehow him and Bobby going back in time as they both knew each other. And then there was Rude, our friendly talks being something that I would miss. But Elena and Tseng were something else, both of them simply nodding in my direction.

And it was that how on my last day I stood here. I was still in the house, staring at everything that I was leaving behind. I was leaving behind a cat that disappeared long ago. I was leaving behind a house that was meant for both of us, a place that we'd call our home. I was leaving a place where we wanted to have our family. Yet it was already broken, but for most of it I was leaving behind the incubus that had made me confused upon my feelings.

And I knew he was still around, his coldness coming close behind me as I looked at the door. Once I knew he was close enough I felt something heavy fall next to me. It was my briefcase; he had even helped me with that.

So with that I closed my eyes and turned over to meet him. Quickly I opened my eyes and looked up at him, in an instant our eyes locked. And I noticed he had taken my breath away, his beauty posing something ethereal. I looked around and searched his face, his lips, his eyes; I paused there. He was still looking at me, my brown eyes being nothing when compared to his. It was then that I decided to stop the silence between us and speak.

"So…" I didn't know what to say.

He looked down at me and smirked, his hand moving next to my face as he moved a strand for dark hair from it. Once he had full view of my face he leaned down softly; yet instead of meeting my lips, he moved his mouth next to my ear. "Leave." He whispered that word, yet somehow I felt that it hurt. I mean come on, I was with his child!

And I knew my eyes watered at his choice of words. I saw it as the image I had of him blurred, but I wasn't about to allow him to see me cry. I quickly turned over and pulled on the briefcase, the small tires of it making it move. With that done I moved quickly outside and moved over towards the man waiting for me. And it was that how I left the enchanted house, not looking back as I allowed tears of pain free. I knew that I was in this alone.

The trip from Edge to Costa del Sol took long. I was already on my second week and found myself fully exhausted and it was all because I had no money. On the eviction order Bobby made sure to leave me with nothing, no amount of money to make sure that I could leave safety. Instead I had to go over to Tifa's place and beg her to help me. She did it in no time.

A friend of her arrived at the house I was to share with Bobby. He was a big and gruff man, tattoos all over his arms and a mechanical hand that was meant as a machine-gun. He wasn't much of a pleasure to be with, yet along the way we made small conversation. It was that how my two weeks passed. Both of us having to take the long route; I had no money and he had only for supplies and gasoline.

And it was only at the end of our trip, once I arrived at Costa del Sol that I thanked him. Him, having to leave soon enough so that he could arrive to his destination, Corel; I thanked him once more and observed as he left. With his back to me I moved forward and headed towards the market, my sister already waiting for me there.

Once I was close enough to her I smiled and quietly greeted her, "hi sis."

"Vana!" She nearly shrieked as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I said hugging back at her until I noticed something different of her. I backed away for a little and looked at her belly, a small bump easily noticeable. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" She screeched as she appeared to glow.

"Congrats." I told her as I looked at myself in the reflection of her car, lucky for me I had no bump yet.

With that both of us left talking of the many things I had missed. We spent the day together, her showing me everything new that had come towards the small town. Yet as time passed I found myself feeling slightly strange, and it wasn't until night time that I couldn't hold the feeling anymore. Even thought by then dinner had been served, and my family celebrated my home coming I still felt that something was off.

Yet I hid it.

It was only when Liz's husband was taking me to my house, that I found the strange feeling get stronger. I kept pushing it down, yet I felt myself terrified at the sole thought of entering my house. It was only when we stopped that I came to the conclusion that I'll have to face my fears.

Quickly, once the car stopped I got out and headed towards the trunk of the car. There I met Liz husband and he helped me get my briefcase out. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mike." I said quietly as I allowed my fingers to linger on the handgrip of the briefcase.

"No problem Vanessa." He said smiling as he ruffled my hair, still treating me like a child. But soon enough after he did that his expression sobered and he looked down at me. "Don't leave again; I don't like seeing Liz suffering."

"Why was she suffering? I mean have been away for the past two years." I spoke quietly as I found my brows furrowing.

"Because she felt that this time was permanent."

With that said I nodded at him and bid our goodbyes. Him leaving to be aside my sister, while I thought in envy, I was going to be alone. I shook my head at my thoughts and moved myself and the briefcase towards my house. Swiftly I opened the doors and entered, making sure to close and lock the door behind me.

It was when my back was to the house that I began to feel strange once more. I shivered; it appeared as if it was going to be a cold night.

Pulling my arms closer to my body I turned over and turned on the light. I paused, shocked at what I was seeing in front of me.

"Missed me?" The deep voice called as I looked at him still in shock. Yet there was no reaction from me, all I remember was darkness. But no impact against the floor was felt as I fully lost my consciousness.

* * *

**Well this is the end for this chapter and hope that you all enjoyed it. For now since I have so little reviews I'll like to thank **_Azarin_** for her inspection of this story (also of my others) and hope for more to be written.**

**So remember guys reviews are fully welcome, and I don't bite. Also go and check the stories from **_A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue_** as I'll be working with her in the near future. So go check her out and her plans.**

**Also I opened up a wordpress just for the heck of it, there's a link to the page on my profile. For now it's still empty but I plan on placing pictures, drawings and anything related to my stories, and a few side projects and hobbies that I have. **

**So for now I'll say: hasta la vista, baby. **

**~~Adrianne**


	13. Chapter 10: Life

**Oh wow this chapter took a while, but before it I'll have a few announcements.**

**Quickly I'll like to thank **MnM** for the review (you lifted my spirits), but I haven't and probably won't give up on this story, so don't worry about that. I was concentrating most of my writing in another story (**The Timeless Shadow**), but now that I have updated I can answer your question (main reason behind the update).**

**Ok the story rounds in three different years (4,256-4,258), with that I went on and planned what would happen and the chapters.**

** I began the story with **The End**, which occurs in the last year.  
Then I went over to the first year (the recording is also first year) and then to the second, and once more to the third year.**

**For now every chapter plays a cycle in that same order.  
Her marriage and early details (**first year**).  
First child and details relating to Vanessa-Sephiroth (**second year**).  
Second child and a few other details (**third year**).**

**Aside from that the way she refers to Sephiroth mostly changes depending of the years, also the details on the temperature change with each year (so those are also hints).**

**I hope this helps and as a warning: For the most part of this chapter Sephiroth will be slightly OOC.**

******... Oh and this chapter is on the **second year** :D**

**So ENJOY! **

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 10: Life

* * *

Everything was in chaos, in pure utter chaos. I looked around for anything I could do, yet no answers came. I moved around and tried my best to stay calm. People yelled around, my sister yelled. My poor ears! It was finally occurring, the day that my sister was meant to give birth to her first born.

Her husband was away on a business trip, her only companion becoming her poor sister. Hadn't it been for the fact that both of us were pretty close, I wouldn't have accepted joining her. She had made sure to make permission for me to be in her room while she gave birth, the problem was that I was also pregnant. A few nurses worried that the situation would bring me to an early birth but I reassured them that my pregnancy was stable. But even I had my doubts.

A few nurses ran from place to place, the doctor still hadn't arrived. Soon enough a few male nurses came and lifted my sister from her wheelchair and passed her carefully on to the bed. At the sudden movement she yelled even more. A few slaps being heard as she smacked the male nurses while yelling at them to be more careful.

She looked like a beast.

My sister's face was beet red, her dyed blonde hair messy and all around the place. But it was her expression that had me thinking. Was this what I would end up experimenting? My hand quickly went over to my belly as I thought of my unborn child; I still had a few more months to prepare myself mentally. That is if I survived this. But my mind went back to my sister as I noticed that she was clearly in pain. The process of giving birth being something excruciating, making me more scared of what was to come.

But suddenly everything cleared and a nurse came out stating how much she had dilated. There was only six centimeters called, the number indicating that it was still too early to begin the birthing process. Ten centimeters being what the doctor would recommend the most. With that everyone left and my sister was given a low dose of the epidural anesthesia so that she could deal with the pain of the contractions. It was then that I noticed everyone had left, some calling for the doctor, while the rest went off to their own duties. It was only me and my sister, her hand holding mine as she rested on her side.

I smiled, she was no longer beet red, and instead her face was slightly rosy. Her breathing was more controlled, yet her hold on my hand tightened from time to time as she experienced a contraction. Yet as I observed she was beginning to handle the contractions better, her chest expanding as she would usually take deep breaths till the pain was over. I moved closer to her and rested my free hand on her forehead; this only being the beginning of what was known as the process of giving birth.

"Feeling better?" I asked her as patted her hair away from her face.

"A little…" she said quietly as she looked at the ceiling, her hand going towards her belly. "Now all we need to do is wait." She said calmly as she closed her eyes and rested.

A few hours later I found more yelling. The doctor had arrived and commanded a female nurse to connect Liz to a machine, it was all meant to monitor the heartbeat of the unborn as the same doctor had approved that the baby was in the perfect position for the birth. Her hand was once more holding mine as she pushed with each contraction, a shrill of pain coming from her throat as she pushed. It appeared as mere hours passed, but it hadn't been that long.

Suddenly the doctor gave me a signal and a nurse took the hand of my sister. Not knowing what to do I moved next to the doctor and he whispered to me, "look." And I did as was told the image being something extremely wonderful. It took my breath away and it was then that I felt my child give a tiny kick. I smiled, tears brimming my eyes as I could see the head of my sister's baby. She was crowning, a mass of pale blonde hair staring at me. I don't know how long I was there, observing how my sister gave birth to her child, but all I saw was how little by little the head came out. Delicate and small features impacting me as I didn't somehow expect that to be a child.

Yet soon enough I could see two tiny shoulders, the doctor aiding the birth as he moving the child softly. It wasn't long till both shoulders were out, the whole body coming out as if being propelled. I was amazed, a sound came to my ears as I looked down at the baby the doctor had.

The baby wailed that becoming one of the most beautiful sounds I could have heard. Everyone cheered; the doctor declared the hour upon it was born the child was born and yelled that it was a beautiful baby girl. Quickly the child was placed on top of my sister as a few nurses finished working with the child. The umbilical cord was cut and the doctor had finished removing the placenta.

It was on a Friday; exactly on April 24, 4,257 that my sister's baby, Rin, was born.

It was something truly amazing, a little disgusting, but amazing; the way how a child was brought into the world. The mother would survive an immense amount of pain just to bring life into this world. And that was the cycle, a vicious cycle that had me immensely afraid. And it was only as the days of my due date neared that I began to feel more dread.

Sephiroth would watch me from afar, his eyebrows raised as he would stare at me. My pacing was something normal to both of us but still being something that appeared to irritate him. He would usually throw a comment my way but today he was also silent. His eyes looking at me as a predator unto his prey, yet no words were spoken. At times when he would do that I would stop and tell him to stop, yet at this moment something more important was in my mind as I walked around.

I was beginning to get frustrated, my feet were already hurting from my pacing and what was worse was the fact that my legs were swollen. They had been like this ever since I got to the eight month mark. The big and huge belly I had hanging lightly as the weight of the child pulled down on it. My belly button was no longer a small hole, but instead it was literally a bottom that called the attention of everyone. That was one of the indicators that I was due in only a few weeks, but when the dreaded day would be? I had been going crazy with that thought in my mind.

Yet as I was about to keep pacing, I found Sephiroth get up from his spot. His eyes locking with mine as he nearly glared at me… or looked at me with passion. I could never tell. With that I stopped pacing, him reaching my side in less than two steps. He was now there in front of me, at less than a foot distance from me, his eyes locking with mine. I didn't do anything, I stayed still, most of it because I had no idea what he was about to do.

It was funny; I remember both of us staring at each other. His stared turning into a blank look but then it was suddenly caring. I furrowed my brows at that, confused to what he was feeling, my head tilting to the side to stare at him. I was trying my best to comprehend him, yet it was stopped as I jumped. A cold hand had appeared at my belly, its touch making me gasp lightly. I looked at him once more, a small smile adorning his features as he once more appeared to be a caring man.

Confused I kept looking at him, my lips slightly parted as I felt my child move around in my belly, it was responding to its father. This had been the first time this had occurred. The child would usually keep still when he was around, yet this time it was responding to him. A feeling of warmth appearing to me as I somehow felt that the child was responding to him. I smiled quietly; my head turning down as I stared at his hand… this was unreal. Soon I looked up at him and found warmth in his eyes, his smile broadening as he found himself connecting with his daughter.

But what happened next was something I didn't expect to happen. After weeks of rare intimate contact, our eyes locked. _Passion_ that was the only word out there that could describe what happened next. His hand stayed still on top of my belly, while his other hand reached to cup my cheek, his lips nearing down to mine. He was cold.

That was all that I felt as our lips locked. His coldness becoming something exciting for me, his lips smooth and delicate, yet as our lips lingered I began to wonder. This had been the first time for us to be like this. This was the first time that he would show emotion to me, as if he was happy with me. I don't know why but that thought made me happy. It was as if I could see a future to this relationship. As if maybe I won't be a single mother. As if we would become a family. As if we would be together.

And with as much hope I was feeling I felt him move me. His hands were trailing my body, groping my engrossed chest, caressing my belly, pulling my hips and his lips devouring me. I gave myself to him, his kiss addicting as he moved me. Carefully I found myself with my back against the bed, the kiss was broken.

We separated my breathing slightly heavy as I looked up at him. His long silver hair fell next to me, his hands separating our bodies as if afraid that his weight could damage the baby. Yet knowing something was wrong with the way he looked at me I decided to finally ask him.

"Sephiroth?" My voice sounded weakly as I looked up at him, yet this time he was closer to me. His knees were on either side of my body; his back was curved as he evaded placing his body on to my belly.

"Hmm?" A deep sound came from his throat; it sounded softly but great the masculinity of it being something unquestionable.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt two cold and wet lips on exposed my neck, I shuddered, the feeling was out of this world.

With that question I felt him chuckle against my neck and quickly he answered with an, "what do you think?"

"Umm," I began to try and answer him, yet I felt him nibble on the delicate skin of my neck, I moaned.

"You like it?" He asked in a husky voice as his lips moved from my neck to my shoulder, the skin there being revealed by his hand as he pulled down the shoulders of my dress. Once the skin was exposed the cold temperature he exuded trickled on my skin, his lips building my desire. I didn't answer him, as I decided to take in the pleasure he was offering me. This being one of the few moments in which I could have him acting as caring as he is at the moment.

With that I gave myself fully to him, his touch creating a mixture of coldness and warmth that was unknown to me. Our lips met once more, the dress I was wearing no longer covering my swollen chest as he had dropped down to play. His mouth caressing me, as his hands held my belly. Small movements from his hands created a rainbow of reactions. Soon enough we were gasping, all of our clothing fully forgotten as we gave into out pleasure. His hands still caressing tenderly his future child, his lips traveling all around my body, it happened like that.

We gave into our passion, reality being forgotten as he took me to oblivion.

It wasn't long till he and I felt something, a strange wetness coming from me that had him stop. "You came?" He asked mirth filling his eyes as he thought that his mission had been finished.

"Umm… no." I told him as I looked at him, my eyes appearing confused. His brow knitted together as he pieced the information, yet his expression changed lightly for a few seconds. It was then that I asked, "did you?"

He didn't answer me; all he did was look to the side and pulled out. And there I felt it, it seemed as if I had peed myself, yet his neutral expression told me otherwise. Other than his expression I felt more water dripping…

That was when my eyes grew large, and I stared to hyperventilate. I still hadn't felt a contraction, but I was sure. No I was positive; I took in a deep breath. I was scared, positively scared. I looked around; my back was still against my bed and I highly doubted that I could stand up. Heck I couldn't stand up without his help! My breathing once more got out of control as I found myself scared of what was about to happen. Yet still I hadn't felt a contraction, so that would be good news? …Right?

I don't really know how long I was like that, scared. But I found Sephiroth lean down to me, his cold hands meeting both my cheeks as he spoke to me. "Calm down!" He ordered in a gruff voice as he thought of what was to do. And ironically instead of being afraid of him, I calmed down. With that he began to pace lightly, but with a quick look my way he disappeared from my view.

Now I felt lost, he had left me alone face up on a bed when I could barely stand up. I tried my best to think of ways that could get me to move, but I was there frozen. My mind still trying to process what was happening to me. Yet out of nowhere Sephiroth appeared to me, his body fully clothed as he checked me. His eyes staring at my intimate parts to see if I was dripping more water, but once he inspected the area he came quickly to my side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me lowly as he helped me into a sitting position.

"Umm…" I had no idea on how to respond, so I decided to say, "I guess I feel okay." Yet I stopped once more, his eyes were trying his best to conceal his feelings yet from time to time I could see something in them. There was worry, excitement and a few other things I couldn't put my finger on. But it was then that knowing what probably happened to me I wanted to confirm it. "Did my water…" I stopped.

"Yes," he answered quickly as he pushed me to stand up, his hands making sure to balance me. Soon after I found myself fully clothed with a new dress and waiting patiently for an ambulance to arrive, there were still no contractions. And for that I worried, this being my first pregnancy, and from what I noticed of my sister after her water broke she was quickly doubling over in pain. So, why was I not in the same position?

A knock on the door gave me the signal that the ambulance had arrived. I called them that the door was open and they quickly went over to me. They asked if someone was in the house with me and I told them no. Afterwards I found myself inside the ambulance, the men asking question as they took me to the district hospital. With that everything happened fast, we got there and quickly I was sent to the fifth floor, where a room was waiting for me.

And it was that how it all began; the doctor came in and checked me. My water hadn't fully been broken and he proceeded to induce me. With that he left and a few hours later I was in pain, the contractions being like a really bad menstruation… probably worse. Yet I was no longer paying attention to the pain I was feeling, instead I tried my best to practice breathing exercises. I was in this alone, a female nurse stood at my side as they called the doctor. I was ready to give birth, my face set on as I controlled myself.

Yet as the doctor came in, he observed a sonogram that they were taking of the baby. He cursed. "Miss, we'll have to do a C-section." He informed me as he looked at the sonogram, worry filling his face as he noted something wrong.

"Why?" I asked him as I clenched my teeth a new contraction was coming, and this one was a big one.

"Don't push!" The doctor yelled as he took hold of my hands, pinching my fingers harshly as he made me yell. "You can't push!" He ordered as let go of my hands. "Call the aesthetician!" He yelled as he ran a code sounding in the background as the hospital called for the medical professional.

Quickly a few nurses brought a cart with a few medical utensils and I felt my blood turn cold. This wasn't how my first child should have been born. I was here alone with no family member; the father of my child was dead and the doctors were planning an emergency medical procedure. And a contraction was on my way, I felt it and with it I felt the need to push, yet the doctor yelled once more.

"Don't you dare push!" He was next to the door, expecting someone as he kept looking outside. "You there," he signaled to someone. "Make her yell!" He ordered but quickly after that he pointed to someone else. "You, make her lie flat! I don't want that baby to die" And with his orders they did as he said, one of this pinching me really hard to make me yell, the need to push moving aside. While the other pressed a few bottoms and instead of being reclined I found myself flat on the bed. My eyes widened, this was something bad. Yet I with that I moved my head to the side and stared at the sonogram, my baby was still, its heartbeat going at an extreme pace. With each passing second it got higher and higher.

It was then that I heard the doctor yell, "dammit!" He cursed as he left the door and went to his position, his eyes looking down there as if he expected something. "Good," he muttered as he went over to a sink and began to wash his hands, his used gloves discarded. Soon he came back with new gloves and a face full of determination. He adjusted his position and looked at me, his brown eyes feeling sorry.

Yet as a new contraction came to me, he took hold of my hands and told me to breathe, not to push. I did as he said and I found him relaxing. "Miss, we're going to do an emergency C-section. The aesthetician hasn't arrived but I can't wait for him." The doctor said as he looked at the sonogram monitor, the heartbeat of my child extremely fast. "This will hurt." He said as he took a scalpel and began to cut vertically on my stomach.

It was painful and I yelled, tears coming to my eyes as I felt the man cut at the skin. Yet that was the first part, he kept cutting, but it was only till he got to the muscle of the uterus that I found myself yelling even more. Time passed and quickly after all the pain was done I found a body on top of me, it was silent at first, but only after a few minutes passed it began to stir. A small cry was heard, it was my child. It was my baby… my baby was alive!

I breathed out in relief and forgot about everything that surrounded me; I could no longer feel what the doctor was doing to me. I completely forgot what was happening around me. I stopped noticing the world around me and allowed my trembling hands to touch my baby's face. Her hair was white, her eyes closed, while her tiny hands reached for my finger and I couldn't help but smile. The pain was surely worth it.

Today was Sunday, June 6, 4,257. It was that day that Layla had been born.

I was at the hospital for only a week, my child sleeping next to me most of the time as I recovered from the emergency C-section. I had gotten a few visits on those days as everyone was going crazy to see my child, but most were reserved and didn't last long. Yet on the day that I was meant to go back home, I decided to go back alone. A taxi waiting for me as I came out smiling, my daughter sleeping inside the sling I carried her in.

The ride wasn't long, but I was glad that it was over. And there I was, in front of my door reminding myself that I hadn't brought my keys with me. But anyhow I twisted the door knob, luckily it opened and I entered the house. My eyes searching for the other being that I shared my house with. Yet I couldn't find him, with that I sighed and closed the door behind me never once forgetting to lock it.

I moved around the house, everything was alright, just as I had left it, but there was no evidence of the man that lived with me. I moved in further till I got to the bedroom, everything was quiet; the sheets changed to new ones, but aside from that everything was the same.

Giving up my search for the man I sat down on my bed and took Layla out of the sling. She shivered lightly and I smiled down to her as I made sure to press her against my chest. My warmth quickly stopping her trembling, with that I kept looking down at her. Her peaceful face making me smile, she was my daughter.

"My daughter…" a voice said behind my back. The air grew slightly colder but I didn't notice the difference till I found the baby trembling once more.

"Our," I corrected him silently as I found him sit down next to me, the weight on the bed shifting lightly.

Yet as I looked down at my child, I felt him staring at me. It felt as if he was boring a hole into me and looked away from Layla and to him. Our eyes locked together and he studied me. His green eyes now bored into my brown ones, yet no words were spoken from him. He simply looked at me, as if he was trying to decipher something. It wasn't long till I tried to do the same to him, yet unlike the last time we had been together I found nothing. His face was completely controlled, any feelings or trace of them existing being skillfully hidden from me.

"Sephiroth?" I called his name as I stared at him, confused as to what was happening between us.

"You are only a vessel." He stated as I found his body disappearing from my side, shock filling my body as I found my eyes water.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was slightly longer and hope that the explanation was clear. So remember any doubts, questions, critics, comments and reviews are welcomed.**

**Aside from that, was the chapter a little too crude?**

**~~Adrianne**


	14. Chapter 11: Second Chance

**Hello and welcome back! Got this chapter up so you all know I wont be forgetting you all. This occurs on the **third year**, so go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

**Incubus**

* * *

Chapter 11: Second Chance

* * *

Dreaming, dreams of him. That's what I would usually see once I close my eyes and allowed the darkness to engulf me. His cold arms and body would wrap around me forming a cocoon as I allowed my consciousness to fade into my dreams. Dreams that were literally… dreams. It was a strange place that I would normally _wake_ up into. A place where everything was perfect, it was a place where Sephiroth was kind and unselfish. A place where we had _our_ family…

I guess it was all a dream. A passionate dream that I wished for it to become true. Problem was that my dreams at first were sweet. But as _time_ progressed everything changed. He would become the monster he was known to be. _Our_ family let intact yet suffering as we tried to help him. We were useless. I was useless.

Sometimes I knew that I cried in real life as I had in my dreams. The darkness surrounded him, while it devoured me. A painful thought as I felt that both of us were losing all will, his succumbing to his insanity. Whereas mine would hold to the thin thread of our living child, a child whose face I had no idea of.

We had lost our first child, Layla. But I also felt that I had lost myself back then, four months of full grief. Till he appeared once more, his strange affections helping me grieve. Yet he never grieved. Never once had I seen him feel guilty, he would admit being a cause but never once did he show any feelings. And that was how it was, our physical closeness meaning nothing to him. Yet in my dreams it went further. In my dreams I would wake up in his arms, satisfied of our relationship.

However, I didn't woke up like that on that fateful morning.

It used to be a silent and calm morning till I woke up. With a retched and strange feeling in my stomach that ended with me lurching forward, the gross substance trapped at my throat. The pair of arms that wrapped around my stomach loosened as it allowed me to move, his cold touch leaving my bare body. Quickly I moved from the bed, bile rising in my throat as I ran towards the bathroom. The burning substance escaping before I got to the toilet. However I continued moving, my pursue meaning that in the end, I'll end up cleaning it all.

Once there I allowed my body to drop painfully on its knees, a hollow sound becoming a response to the impact. And there I held the toilet as I regurgitated all of the food I had eaten the night before. A chuckle being heard as I had completely paused all of my actions, for that split moment that I sat on the floor. My head looked in his direction as he leaned against the wooden frame of my bathroom door.

He looked marvelous. Silver hair cascading down his bare body, his jade green eyes studying me with a smirk plastered on his face. I looked pitiful. Bile covered parts of my body as I looked at him through a wall of hair. And let us say that I haven't seen a mirror.

"Can't you be useful for once?" I said in a grumpy tone as it came out rough due to the irritant that had passed not long ago.

"I don't enjoy touching filth." He answered me, his smirk widening as he observed my reaction.

I was fuming at him. How could he be so insensitive! Yet before I could even respond to him, another urge to vomit came to me. My body once more lurched forward and I freed once more the little amount of food that was probably left in my stomach. This time it hurt far more than before. The acidic substance of my stomach causing burns deep within my esophagus, my voice probably lost after this small event.

However, I wasn't alone this time. Smooth hands came to hold my hair, part of it already dirty as I kept vomiting. No longer could pieces of food be seen, instead all I saw was a watery substance, this one burned the most. And I won't speak of the smell. It was horrible, yet a careful hand was on my back. Smooth circles being drawn as it helped calm all of my lurching. My vomiting stopping completely as I began to cough.

"You…" I began only to cough far worse my throat in pure suffering, yet I continued. "Fuck you." I cursed at him as I wouldn't forget his words on calling me filth.

Still as if he was ignoring my words he continued with his treatment, a chuckle being heard as he spoke. "Are you finished?" Knowing him those words could mean two things. Either it was a simple insult directed at my sweet words for him or he was really asking if I had already finished vomiting. For me it meant both.

"Don't… know." I said paused as I found it slightly difficult to speak, my breathing going in the rhythm of his hand on my back.

"Then, make sure." He said as he left my side, his body disappearing, my body missing his cold touch on my back. And it was at that moment that I was alone that I began a coughing fit, my throat in pain as I couldn't handle the burning sensation that was left as an after touch of my vomiting fit.

What the hell happened? I wondered as I rested my body against the tub, which was mostly clean of all bile. I could barely think as rested there, my body feeling woozy as I tried to come up with answers. I had thought I had been cleared of that infection I had a month ago, yet this event proved me wrong. It had not even been a bad infection, yet it was enough to have me on antibiotics for a whole week and in bed for a few days, days in which he would care for me and of his needs.

His needs…? His needs! I mentally cursed but at the same time I thought that it could be impossible. It was impossible. I was taking anti-conceptive pills; I could not get pregnant… unless I got to be one of the unlucky ones that fall in that 0.1 percent. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be, I always took the pills literally like the book, and never once did I fail. Heck last time I got pregnant I did not have any symptoms. It was only till nearly a second month had passed without a period that I got worried. I didn't faint, I didn't vomit, and my chest stayed the same, heck I even spotted the first few months. So this could just be stomach flu, right?

"Wrong." A male voice said in front of me, making me jump. Water being presented to me by his cold hand, his body still bare as when we had been sharing the bed.

Quickly I took the glass of water and downed it. The water feeling refreshing as it came down my throat, the burning feeling lowering as my body began the curing process. Once that simple task was done I spoke, "what?" I asked him, wondering if he could probably read my mind, but I had learned that that was impossible. Even to him, even if he would enjoy pestering the minds of others.

"You aren't sick." He said as he kneeled down in front of me, his hand moving to cup my face. "You are pregnant." He concluded as his hand moved towards my arm, softly making me stand up as he began to guide me somewhere.

"It's impossible." I answered him as I allowed him to lead me to the bathtub. He twisted the nobs of the water to the perfect warm temperature, a temperature that contrasted against his cold one. Still as an apparition he had no way of sensing temperature change. Yet his words had struck me, he was _rarely_ wrong. "Could I?" I asked him as I turned over to face him, he still leading me softly to stand under the water.

"You are." He reinforced his eyes no longer giving me a stare of lust that I was accustomed. Instead it was a look that would change from slight worry, to a distanced look.

I had no idea he had an internal fight at that exact moment. Nor would I ever guess why. The truth is that even as I contemplated my life and the consequences of his presence I could not blame him. In the end, I had no real control over what was happening to us. Even if I wished I could have. It was at this simple moment in which both of us were quiet; I looking down towards my feet, while he would study my face. It was in this precise moment that I could think of him as human.

Silently I turned around and faced the wall; with my back to him he began to help me wash. No words were spoken between us as I trusted him. I trusted him… don't know if I was wrong at that. I had no idea what he was truly planning, but I knew that he still did not harbor good intentions. He had said so once, but could I make a difference in his life? Could a child make a difference? Answers to those questions were something I knew I could not have. But at least I could try. Yes, I would try.

And with a new wave of determination I allowed him to finish bathing my body. Everything cleaned as I prepared myself to leave the house, the pharmacy full on my mind. Some would think as I walked alone in this early January that I was determined once more to live. My steps stronger and firmer as I walked ahead, my eyes looked forward and around everything that surrounded me.

Twenty minutes had passed. My body already paused in front of the female hygienic section, the pregnancy test standing between vaginal creams and condoms. Ironic. Silently I picked a pack that stated "5 days before" and walked towards the checkout. Lamely, even at my tender age of twenty two I would get extremely nervous when buying this stuff. And I had a few reasons to. I lived in a town where nearly all of the locals knew each other.

"Again?" the cashier asked with a look of mirth dancing in her eyes. She, she used to be in my graduation class. Oh boy, lucky me.

I didn't answer her. I simply glanced at her while ignoring her sneaky remark, exact amount of money in hand. It was something that she would usually try since back in those days, that was only said to anger me. Yet as I picked the single bag and was prepared to leave she couldn't contain her pleasure. Her smug face indicating me that she wasn't done. "And here, you used to call me easy."

That wasn't what I needed at the moment, nor was my reaction necessary. Yet I couldn't hold it back, I was already frustrated with the fact that it might turn out positive, I just didn't need any more pressure. "Shut up!" I yelled at her, my fist banging on to the small counter she stood behind. "You know shit of my situation, so shut up! I don't want to hear you or anyone else! At least I face my pregnancies; you simply go ahead and have an abortion. Well you know what? The one who should've been aborted was you!"

With that I left the small store, my temper rising as tears prickled at my eyes. This wasn't me. This really wasn't me. I didn't run towards my home as I would have wished to do. Instead I walked at an even slower pace as I found out that with every single step I took the weight I held became heavier. I was losing again; I was losing a fight I had no idea of how to win. And it frustrated me to no end.

This was something Sephiroth would not understand. Heck it was more of something that he would barely care of. He didn't care of how I was emotionally and sometimes, on rare occasions, he would care slightly for my body. But I knew that couldn't be all. There had to be something that would hold the two of us together. There had to be a reason for him to follow me everywhere, but lamely I couldn't find even one slight reason. It was all as if he knew it all and enjoyed to leave me out in the darkness.

That last part was mostly true. He was a maniac, sometimes coming close to harming me, while other times he would be at "peace" with me. A fake peace that wasn't equal on both ends, his will extending further from what I could predict. Yet no one had to be a real brain to figure that he didn't have any good feelings left. If not he would have tried redeeming himself for his child, but that wasn't in his plans.

As I got to my house I was sweating lightly. My skin slightly moist as I opened the door only to be greeted by him, his body fully clothed. It appeared to be a silent standoff between the two of us; however that was what it appeared. Swiftly he moved closer to me, his pale hair moving behind him as he closed the door. As his other hand moved to hold the bag of test kits that I carried with me.

"You haven't eaten." He said softly as he led me towards the kitchen where a bowl of cereal was already waiting for me.

Still I did not respond to him, only sat down on the table, him taking the chair opposite to me. The crunching sound of my eating did not bother him as he read the instructions of home pregnancy test. His eyes skimmed through the content as he analyzed it. Yet I couldn't help it, little amounts of laughter escaping my lips as I remembered the first time he had found my tampons. He had showed me by then of many things he was capable of knowing, but one simple detail was unknown to him.

I still couldn't understand at the time how he could not know of such a simple artifact. He had inspected it, analyzed it, destroyed it, tested it –with water– and many more things. He had really no idea of such object and acted like a curious child. It was only when I told him of its use that he would simply glare in my direction. He had ended scoffing and mad that I hadn't told him earlier. Though, right now, he knew what I was thinking, his glare making me quiet down.

"You pee for five seconds-"

I didn't allowed him to finish, quickly I interrupted him. "I know how to use it."

"And if you fail by a second?" He questioned as he took the timing to extremes.

"Listen military man, I'm the woman here and I'm the one that has to pee. Not you." I told him as I stood up, my hand moving towards the test kit. He quickly stood up so that I wouldn't get to it, his hand moving so that he would keep it away from my reach. Yet some would think this was a game for him, it wasn't. He was being serious.

"And if you damage the test?" He retorted as he pushed me slightly away from him, his cold touch making my skin react.

"Sephiroth!" I grumbled his name as I felt myself grow mad, he was seriously the one speaking of timing? "I pee on it and that's final." I stated as I tried my best to remove the object from his hands.

"No," he responded as he held me down by one strong arm. "You pee on a cup."

"What!" I yelled exasperated as I couldn't believe him.

"Here," he said as he gave me a cup along with a glare that indicated that I was in no position to fight against his words. Taking the cup into my hand I scoffed away mad at his antics. As if he has ever needed to pee on a stick. I grumbled under my breath as I entered my bedroom bathroom and did as he ordered me. Not once forgetting to fill it, heck I made sure to fill it.

Once I was ready to head out with the cup of urine I found that he was already waiting for me in the bedroom. The stick already prepared to be submerged. I hadn't known I was trembling till he took the cup of urine, my hand dancing in the air as I felt nervous for the answer. Soon it was submerged for twenty seconds, then a waiting period of two slow and petrifying minutes that I laid on the bed.

I don't know if the tension actually came from me, but there was a thick silence between the two of us. His breathing unheard as I had my face locked away against the pillow. I don't know why I was so nervous, but when he called that it was time I didn't bother to move. All I did was waiting there for him to say something, for him to tell me that it was negative.

"It's," he began as he studied the lines, his back to me. "Positive."

I don't know what overcame me at that second, but I remember whispering a silent no and then busting to tears. I wept, I wept for my dead child, and I wept for what might come of this one. I wept for me. This wasn't how things should have been; it wasn't right how my life had turned out to be. But I had no control of it or of anything that was meant to come. A second child for me at this moment was more like a curse than a blessing.

"Vanessa?" Sephiroth said lowly as his hand trailed my back.

"No," I whispered my voice muffled by the pillow and my crying. "It can't be." I continued to cry as I felt him move closer, his arms wrapping around me as if he was trying to calm me.

It worked. Even though he didn't spoke anything, he held me in his arms. Something that he had learned long ago that helped me calm down. And it wasn't a touch of care or love, no it was a touch of comfort. A consoling touch which only purpose was for me to quiet down. And lamely it worked like every time.

Quickly I quieted down and allowed my thoughts to flow. This was a confirmed pregnancy that was there to consume me. Yet of all thoughts that I could have that this could probably be a second chance for both of us. Instead, I thought of all the damage that I must have done to the child with many things like the contraception pill.

"What now?" I whispered as a few hiccups racked my body. However he answered with his throat, as if indicating that he didn't understood me. "What will happen now?"

"Nothing has changed." He whispered to me as he pulled me closer. My hand lying on top of where I knew a new belly was being formed.

* * *

**Well this is the end, for now I'll ****thank:**

Azarin** for reviewing.  
**MnM** I'm pleased that you liked last chapter hope you enjoyed this one.  
****And **Krizia **thanks for the review and I find the Bobby this Bobby that annoying (and I'm the writer!) but glad you enjoyed.**

**And remember any author loves reviews, heck I even love the haters. So hope you all enjoyed it! And don't forget I got a few other Sephiroth stories out there ^_-**

**Peace out!**

**~~Adrianne**


End file.
